Tatsumi ga Kiru!
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: A dark calamity befell the world when Gaea had reached her end... yet one of her precious sons chose to defy the End. Now, time has been spun back to the beginning of the tale. Incursio is dead and gone, but the one known as Imperius remains. The Dragon King still stands. "Are you ready?" Gaea smirked as she watched the king embark on his journey. "You hellion?" TatsumiXHarem
1. Viva la Vida

**Tatsumi ga Kiru!**

* * *

 **Arc I: Chapter 1**

 **"Durge of the Dragon King"**

* * *

Tatsumi had never felt himself in so much pain in all of his life.

"You failed, boy..." the demon who had him by the throat spoke, his voice cold and emotionless. The young man turned warrior doubted the monster could feel any sort of emotion. "Everything you wished to protect, burned before your very eyes."

Tatsumi gasped for air desperately, the grip on his throat tightening. His vision was obscured, seeing all of his comrades, dead all around him.

Akame laid unmoving, her stomach impaled with her own blade. Leone had lost both of her arms, blood falling from her mouth. Mein's Pumpkin was impaled through her skull, hanging on a shattered slab standing upright. Najenda was a bloody mess, barely recognizable. Esdeath was impaled with her own ice blades, looking like a porcupine with her body on the side.

Everyone from Night Raid was dead and torn apart. Everyone from the Jaegers was dead and obliterated.

"Why do you continue to struggle, young one?" the monster asked curiously, tilting it's head. "All of life is abhorrent. It is diseased, no longer able to sustain itself... I am granting humanity the salvation it has longed for. The humans whom I have judged have accepted their fate... so why do you and those who have fallen before you resist so fiercely?"

Tatsumi glared, struggling with all of his might. His struggle would be futile at such a point. He had no strength left. His comrades were all dead and broken, torn apart with such terrifying ease. No matter what they had tried, and no matter what they had done, the demon had destroyed them. It had broken their wills. It had shattered their resolve.

It had crushed their hopes.

Incursio's blade hung limply in his hand. The blade was cracked, fragments scattered across the battlefield. Even now, the once proud blade entrusted to him by his teacher, Bulat, was crumbling away into dust. The armor was utterly destroyed. The Imperial Arms had been crushed beyond recognition by the monster that had brought the very world to it's knees.

What could he do? Death held him within his grasp. There was no escape for him. He had been driven by rage and anger. Fury overwhelmed his despair. Hatred had overcome his grief. All he wanted was this creature's head on a platter before him, it's death swift, brutal, and merciless. Yet, it was all worthless. His power could do nothing. It was insignificant. Pitiful. Laughable.

"There is no shame in admitting defeat, young one." the monster said to him. "Allow death to embrace you. There is nothing for you to fear... You shall no longer feel anything."

Tatsumi felt the last remnants of his strength waning. Incursio was slipping out of his hand. His eyes were beginning to fee heavy, darkness slowly beginning to embrace him. His arms, which tried to resist the monster, were now as heavy as lead.

 _'Everyone... I...'_ Tatsumi could feel himself slipping away. His thoughts were becoming murky. The demon just stared at him, no expression reflected at all in its being.

 _'I'm sorry... I... I couldn't...'_

It was over. There was no way he could win. Hah, what was he thinking? He was doomed from the start. If his friends couldn't defeat it, what made him think he could do what they could not? Even Esdeath and Najenda, the strongest out of everyone he knew, had been obliterated.

The monster would have what it desired: the end of all life.

Tatsumi had lost... He had failed.

And that was a bad thing, because... what?

...Was it really that bad to die? Of not being able to avenge his comrades?

Wait.. was was this... all about...?

He couldn't... remember all that... well...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **Don't give up, Tatsumi!**_

Life roared its proud being. Green eyes snapped open, and strength burned in his body. "Damn... yooooouuuuu!"

Snapping his legs up, he slammed his feet into the demon's chest, releasing it's grasp on him. Incursio burned in his hand, the cracks blazing within a fury of absolute flames.

 _'Aniki...!'_ Tatsumi growled as he leaped back, aiming the tip of the Imperial Arms at the monster in front of him. _'I'm sorry... for being so weak... If I was stronger, I could have...!'_

 ** _Hey, newbie! You give up, I'm gonna riddle you full of holes, you understand?!_**

" _INCURSIO_!"

The ground was torn apart by the torrent of absolute power. The dragon reared its head, a might howl screaming across the ruins that had once been the den of deceit and agony for those chained by darkness. Power corallated his being, embracing him and welcoming him within it's grasp. Armor clad his being. War had made him stronger, it had robbed him of all weakness. What had once been pure white armor was now steel gray. What had once been a brilliant white cap was a tattered cloak fitting a wandering hero. What had once been a steel face of a knight had become the mimic of a dragon's snarl, armored teeth acting as a faceplate, yet still retaining the yellow piercing gaze. What had once been a crimson spear was now a bloody blade, equally as tall as it's previous master.

 _'Mein...'_ Tatsumi glared at the monster, who now looked confused by his newfound strength. _'Heh, guess I still am a newbie, huh? Even after all this time... I never really did learn? Sorry about that... If I had been stronger...!'_

 ** _Come on, man! Don't you dare let this son of a bitch win! Show 'em what it means to face Night Raid!  
_**

"Life continues to burn brightly within you, young one..." the monster observed, stretching its arms out. Darkness danced around his palms, becoming blades of the purest black. "I see... So then, this is the determination that has sowed humanity's fate. So be it. I shall bring an end to this abomination you desperately cling to with every fiber of your being."

"Just try it, you bastard!" Tatsumi dared him, twirling the blade of the beast king around in his hand before aiming it's tip at the demon. "Come on! Show me what you got!"

 _'Sorry, Lubbock...'_ The warrior charged, the blade being driven behind him and tearing the ground apart. The monster leaped into action, soaring into the air with brilliant pinions of eternal shadows, it's eyes burning with the most sinister shade of violet. _'I wasn't able to protect Leone, or the boss... But, I swear... If I am gonna die, I'll at least take this motherfucker with me straight into hell!'_

 ** _Tatsumi... Please... Don't lose hope!  
_**

The blades clashed. The world shuddered. The sky was torn apart, the clouds rend asunder. Power clashed, one who embodied all of life and it's defiance, and one who embraced and walked hand in hand with all of death's glory. Tatsumi placed his strength before him, blowing the monster away. He fell back to Earth, cracking the ground beneath him before he swung his blade, destorying everything around him from just the swing alone.

The demon deflected the attack with it's wings and then descended like a fallen angel coming down to Earth. It swung its blades down upon the warrior, who blocked it. A crater was formed beneath them from the presence of two great powers clashing. The very ground was being torn asunder, the corpses threatening to be tossed aside from the shockwave.

 _'Sheele...'_ Tatsumi and the monster repelled each other, parting ways for a moment before clashing once again. With each strike, the world came to a brink of death. With each parry, life was ebbed away. With each stab, the world became pierced. With each slash, the world became separate. The battle could only be described as a duel between gods, of an angel of death and a warrior king. _'I'm sorry that I couldn't save you... Maybe if I went to find you and Mein... No, it's too late to make excuses. At the very least... I can finish this! Once and for all!'_

 ** _You're aren't alone, Tatsumi! We've got your back! Now thrash this bastard and give 'em the beating of the century!  
_**

"You will fall." the demon told him sadly. "All of life shall fall. The more you struggle, the more despair shall welcome you. Forfeit all to death. It shall ease your pain."

Tatsumi gave no response. Instead, he answered with a swing, a crimson shock wave obliterating everything in it's path. The monster brought up it's blades, it's body being pushed away. The warrior did not relent. He did not concede to this point. He poised his blade, and with a loud battle cry, charged forward. Crimson strength poured from the tip of the blade, becoming a wayward spear. Not even the wings of death could defend against this power. And thus, bloody red will met eternal black acceptance.

 _'Leone...'_ Tatsumi gritted his teeth as he felt his body becoming torn apart from the sheer pressure of his Imperial Arms. Incursio was beginning to rob him of his strength. It would not be long before all of his will would disappear, and with it, the strength to defy death. _'I wish I could have kept my promise to you about that date... Looks like we never really get the chance to really get to know one another better, even back when you brought me to Night Raid...'_

 ** _Tatsumi... Don't die, no matter what. Defeat him!_**

"You gain strength from those around you." the demon said as it avoided having it's head lopped off. "You're desire to live stems from the bonds you have created. Yet, look around you, young one..." Incursio unleashed it's wrath upon it, swinging its blade down. Black blades met bloody edge. "You are utterly alone... You are weak."

Tatsumi gritted his teeth as he was suddenly tossed into the air, his body being twirled around before he came crashing back down to Earth like a comet. Blood erupted from his mouth, staining the mask of the helmet. His muscles ached. His body burned. Every part of him wanted it to end. It wanted to give up. But he would not allow himself to give up. It was not in his nature to give up. If he died, he would be betraying everyone that cared about him, everyone that placed their hopes in him. He would not lose, not here. He had a promise to keep!

 _'Akane...'_ Tatsumi threw himself back, avoiding being impaled by a jet black spike. His body twirled around, a hand slamming into the ground and lifting himself off the ground, slamming his feet into the Earth and his blade ready to defeat the enemy. _'I might not be able to keep my promise... If I die... I'm really sorry. Please, forgive me.'_

 _ **Tatsumi, always remember this: So long as you are Night Raid, we are with you. Now, fight! Show me you're everything Bulat believed you to be!  
**_

Tatsumi let out a defiant scream as he leaped forward, his blade following behind him and power coursing. The demon brought up it's wings to deflect but felt its eyes widen in shock when the warrior released his grasp on the bloody blade. With a grin beneath the fanged mask, he ducked beneath the plumes and slammed his fist into the demon's face, knocking it back and dispersing the wings. The blade Tatsumi wielded also dispersed, having served it's purpose. He did not deter in the slightest, slamming his knee into the monster's abdomen and then following up by grabbing it by the collar, and throwing it quite a ways.

The demon crashed into a giant structure made of ruin. It collapsed atop the death accepting beast, a giant amount of dust blowing against Tatsumi. However, slowly, it's demented visage stood before him once again, its cloak now in tatters. The aura of death had been erased, but the apathetic emotion still remained. "You are not the first to defy against the will of the gods..." the demon spoke with reverence, as if finding Tatsumi's power worthy of respect. "However... you are truly what represents life. It is a shame, truly. If only there had been more like you, young one, then perhaps the Purge could have been prevented." Sadness etched into it's face. "It is too late, now..."

 _'Boss...'_ Tatsumi glared at his opponent, feeling whatever strength he had left go straight into Incursio. This would be it, the grand finale... the big bang. It was time to go for broke. _'I knew what I was getting myself into, but I never really understood it fully until all those years ago... This is the path for people like us, the path of carnage that will open the doors to change.'_

 ** _Even now, you won't give up... Tatsumi, you really are something else. Don't lose hope, no matter what. Win! Show him what true strength is! The strength you showed me!  
_**

"Incursio..." Tatsumi whispered, his hand directly in front of his face. The talons clenched together, curling into a trembling fist. The yellow piercing glare became a furious, lively red blaze. "Let's do this... One last time!" The warrior raised his open palm to the skies. The world began to tremble as power was unleashed, the cape fluttering behind him wildly. "Awaken... _Imperius_!"

The dragon's might was unleashed. Black steel encased the gray armor. The cape was torn away in favor of jet black dragon-like wings. The helmet was torn away, revealing messy brown hair and glaring green eyes. Molars became as sharp as daggers. Pinpricks became crossed slits across a beautiful blazing green fury. The armor clung to his body, becoming iron-clad boots and sharp deadly gauntlets. A mask formed along the bottom half of his face, similar to the mask once worn previously, resembling the snarling growl of the king of beasts, Tyrant. It was more finely defined, more powerfully formed.

 _'Esdeath...'_ Tatsumi felt a sad smile become hidden beneath the mask. _'It's a shame, you know? I never really got to express my feelings to you, but you were always able to express yours to me... Man, it should be a crime to have so many girls fall in love with me, especially someone as beautiful as you, and then leave them behind.'_

The demon spread its brilliant wings, and its blades emerging with absolute power. "So, you shall continue to resist the natural order, and call upon even greater power, at the expense of your own life..." the demon noted, a smile finding it's way to it's face. "Truly superb... what is your name, young one?"

"Tatsumi."

"Tatsumi... Truly, a name worthy of one who embodies all of life." the monster praised him. "Now then... let us finish this! It is the path of your choosing!"

And so two great powers clashed for a final time. The brilliance of the dragon burned brightly against the everlasting and immortal darkness of despair.

The world shuddered and shook against their might.

"GWROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And so the Dragon Emperor roared one final time, as the curtain drawn to a close.

The rest... was silence.

-Viva la Vida: END-


	2. Reckoning

**Tatsumi ga Kiru!**

* * *

 **Arc I: Chapter 2  
**

 **"Durge of the Dragon King"**

* * *

"Well, I will say this at least." Tatsumi groaned, feeling as if he had just been tossed through the meat grinder, spat back out, and then tossed right back in. "You are probably the most intruiging child of mine I have had the pleasure of meeting."

Slowly, his eyes opened wearily, a drunken blur all around him. He could hardly see straight, and his body was aching all over. "Empress..." a second voice, a male one, aged with wisdom, voiced their concerns. "Are you sure it is wise to bring him here?"

"Do you disapprove?" the sultry voice asked with a hint of teasing. The male one spluttered, unsure of how to respond, thus eliciting a laugh. "Relax... I wouldn't bring him here if I didn't have a need for him."

 _'Where am I...'_ Tatsumi wondered as he slowly brought himself up, ignoring the agonizing cries of pain the erupted in his body. _'W-what happened...?'_

It took him only a moment to recall the events that had transpired. Instantly, his eyes widened in realization, and the pain washed away. "Wait, where's Purgatorio?!" he cried out in alarm, shooting up to his feet and looking around wildly. He found himself stopping, panic forgotten in a brief moment.

In his time with Night Raid, he had seen many beautiful places, some that could probably be within the pearly gates of heaven, and others surpassing a sort of heavenly beauty he had never known existed. However, what stood before him was probably a great equivalence to a heavenly plain, perhaps even greater than that. It was a white hall of marble, pillars extending into a azure blue roof. On either side of him, standing on a walkway leading upwards to somewhere behind him, were two pools of water, each housing splendid pink lotus atop the surface, floating together tranquilly.

"Impressive, don't you think?" the female behind him asked. "Believe it or not, this wasn't really what I had in mind. All my advisers kept telling me I should go for something more demanding, more fitting of my position, but I don't care much for things relating to status, so I left the modelling my dear servants." Tatsumi turned to face the woman in question, finding her sitting atop what looked like a throne. "I usually go for things nice and quiet, but this works just as well."

The young man's jaw dropped. _'I've died and gone to holy heaven...'_ he thought, captivated by the woman in front of him. Now, don't get him wrong, he had met several beautiful woman, each with their own unique traits and stunning beauty. Leone was a minx, there was no denying that. Her teasing nature was just what you would expect from the older sister type. She could be caring when she wanted to be, a bit of a tease, but she was downright terrifying when angered. Mein was cute, there was no denying that, but her attitude obscured it a great deal. Her snotty attitude made it hard to like her, but he eventually found a way around it. Sheele was the airhead type of beauty, but was kind and gentle until she entered battle. Najenda wasn't too bad herself, Lubbock could attest to that in so many ways, it wouldn't even be funny. Then, of course, there was Esdeath, but she was a whole other story. She was cruel and sadistic, but she was the ice-queen type of beauty, and while she may be a demon, she was still a human being capable of affection. To this day, Tatsumi still wonders how in the world she fell in love with him of all people.

And yet, the woman in front of him was beauty divine. She held the perfect hourglass figure, a slim waist that women could commit genocide for if it meant having such a body. _'Dear lord, I think those are even bigger than Esdeath's and Boss'...'_ Tatsumi gawked at the sheer size of her bust, which was what could definitely earn a man an extremely stiff *cough* thing somewhere around his lower torso. Her skin was by far the most clear and silky he had ever seen, and the most beautiful red lips he ever laid eyes on. Her eyes bore a sort of cold, yet brilliant sheen to them, bearing a golden color. Her hair was long, reaching down to her waist. Tatsumi had seen many strange hair colors, Mein for example, but what this woman sported was completely outlandish. It was dark silver with highlighted green streaks, golden bangs at the very end. Her body was hugged by a white, almost transparent silk robe that exposed a fair amount of her cleavage, and it damn near gave Tatsumi a clear look at her...

She... wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

"Like what you see?" the woman asked with a grin. Tatsumi didn't answer, his face had become a hundred different shades of red, each more brighter than the last. The poor guy even had steam coming out from atop his head, clutching his nose as red liquid began to slip from between the fingers. "I'm not ashamed to admit that I might seem to be something of a..." The woman paused, frowning as she tried to grope at something. She turned to the man standing next to her. "Kohryu, what was the word they used to describe women who can show off their bodies without feeling shame?"

The man looked nervous, evident by the sweat drop on the side of his face. He was adorned with armor that Tatsumi had never seen before, black clothing seen beneath the gaps. A flowing white robe danced around the shoulder pauldrons, connected like a wreath, steel colored turquoise, and golden marks etched into it's form. He appeared to be rather young, perhaps only a few years older than himself, with messy white hair and clear blue eyes, a golden spear at his side. Strangely, the piece where the shaft and the blade met was twisted, coiled around like snakes sliding around a rod. "I think the word is... exhibitionist?" the young man guessed, his voice soft and gentle.

The woman snapped her fingers. "Exhibitionist! That was the word I was looking for!"

"Uh, not to sound rude, but..." Tatsumi said quietly, weary of his surroundings. His station as an assassin demanded it of him. The more peaceful something seemed, the more sinister it was in truth. "Where am I?"

"This, my dear boy, is Shangri-La." the woman answered, a hand cupping her cheek while her limb rested atop one of the armrests. "Think of it as... heaven, so to speak. At least, that is what you children of mine call it."

"Children of yours?" A question mark danced over his head, tilting the skull with arms crossed over his chest. "Heaven?" Then something struck him from behind. His eyes widened in horror. _'Oh no, does that mean Purgatorio is-?!'_

"Calm yourself." the guard known as Kohryu said, his gentleness gone with a strange sense of calm and authority. "The Harbinger's End no long walks among the living. You saw to that yourself."

In that one instant, Tatsumi breathed a large heavy sigh of relief, the very adrenaline of the thought of the being making him fall to his rear end. At first, he was just breathing a sigh, but then it later turned into a light-hearted laugh. _'I...I did it... Ha... Hahaha! Guys, I won... I finally beat that damned monster!'_

The woman smiled. "My word, all worked up over the defeat of the Bringer of Death, especially since you held the power to defeat him all along..." she giggled into her hand. "You are definitely the most interesting among my children."

There it was again. 'Her' children. What exactly did that mean? Was there some sort of meaning to it? "If this place is like heaven..." Tatsumi said as his laugh slowly died down. "Then... am I dead?"

Kohryu shook his head. "No, you are alive, but your material body slumbers elsewhere." Material body? Elsewhere? But, he was standing right in front of them, wasn't he? "Shangri-La is a place that cannot be reached by mortals unless the Empress wishes it."

Empress? Wait, was he referring to the woman on the throne?

"Pardon for not introducing myself to you earlier." the woman said. "I am Mother Gaea, arbiter of all life... but you humans know me by the name 'God'."

...

...

...

...Huh?

"Haha..." Tatsumi chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry. I think I have something in my ear. Did you just say that you were God?"

"Yes, I believe I did." Gaea smirked. "And I know quite about you, my child. Specifically..." her eyes went down to his form. "The power you gain, and the will you bore to defy what was truly the greatest darkness Pluto ever created."

Tatsumi's eyes widened as he looked down at his body. He was still wearing Incursio, as it had reverted back to it's original state before he entered the awakened form. The only difference was that the helmet was gone, revealing his face to everyone around him. "Tyrant," Gaea spoke with a tone of displeasure. "A beast of unmatched power and unparalleled strength. Truly, it was a terrifying creature. No matter what happened, regardless of the enemy and territory, it could always find a way to adapt. It's flesh became armor, and with it, the power to be hidden from the eyes of mortal men. What was once the king of beasts had become the armor used by men to facilitate an era of peace."

"Incursio..." Tatsumi nodded his head, but then frowned. No, that didn't sound quite right. But... why was that? That was the name it had always worn. He had always known that name ever since Bulat had shown him. It was his to retain and wear, as Bulat had stated when he gave him the sword to unlock it. So then... why did that name sound so wrong?

Gaea let out a laugh, throwing her head back. "Incursio? Is that really what you call it?" she asked, amused. "Oh boy, what a farce! And to label the Dragon King with such a pathetic title to boot!"

Tatsumi's eyes widened. "...Dragon King?"

"You called it's name before, did you not?"

 ** _Awaken... Imperius!_**

Tatsumi's eyes widened in recognition, recalling the name. At the time, he hadn't realized what he had been doing. He had simply given over to his instincts, something that had, unfortunately, brought him to one rather terrifying prospect. It had been manifested during his battle with Esdeath from two years ago, something that just started to make sense to him. After all, using Incursio that time had finally brought the merge to a close.

Tatsumi had merged with Incursio completely. The Imperial Arms was now apart of him.

"Yes, ever since you first awakened to the power of that Imperial Arms..." Gaea began to explain. "You've felt it's power become more open to you. It had even begun to reach to the point where you and Tyrant's living flesh began to meld. In other words, Tatsumi... You've unlocked the true power of this Imperial Arms." A smile of reverence came to her face. "The Dragon King... Imperius. Not even your teacher could have ever managed to unlock it."

Tatsumi's eyes widened in shock. What the heck did that mean? Bulat wouldn't be able to reach this level of power? But... how was that possible? He was stronger than Tatsumi, hell he had far more experience with Incursio-er... Imperius... than he did!

"Well, enough about that." Gaea waved her hand dismissively, not wanting to waste her time explaining things to him. "After all, I didn't bring you here just to chat about Tyrant's true self, now did I?" A dark glint passed through her eyes. "Let's talk about other things... such as the Harbinger's End."

Tatsumi tensed at the mention of the damned monster. His fists clenched together tightly, shoulders trembling. "...What is there to talk about?" he asked, his voice becoming cold.

"Quite a bit." the God answered his question, having the nerve to sound amused. How the hell could she be amused? If it weren't for that damned monster, all of his friends would still be alive! "The Harbinger's End, Purgatorio... A being who's very existence wrought death and despair. He was once a human being, a simple peasant, but in those days, it was believed that humans had darkness in their hearts. The people in the village believed that it was necessary to facilitate this darkness within a select individual to harbor this darkness. The one they chose was nothing but a child."

Tatsumi growled, anger slowly building.

"They inscribed his very being with nothing but pure darkness. Hatred, evil, arrogance, anger, fury, sadness, despair... all negative emotions flowed into every essence of his being." Gaea smiled wickedly. "Eventually, the darkness within his heart molded him into a being who loathed life with all of his heart. He became a monster in every sense of the word. Perhaps it was because of that that the Emperor saw a way to utilize his power, and thus created him into a tool of piece, to facilitate life."

"...The Harbinger's End: Purgatorio." Tatsumi spoke with dread. "A living Imperial Arms that doesn't require a user."

"A power that could not be controlled." Kohryu nodded. "The Emperor soon realized the danger he would bring, and locked him away. And then, that foolish mortal who manipulated the Emperor unleashed him into the world."

That had been a year ago, after the war between Night Raid and the Jaegers. It was long, bloody, and brutal. Sometimes, Tatsumi wondered if that war was even worth it. It was a stalemate, one of which he participated in and used his Imperial Arms only as a last resort. He had to use it against Esdeath and those on equal footing with her. As it stood, it was a war to see who would last longer. Apparently, the Minister got fed up, and tried to unleash an Imperial Arms that the Emperor locked away, and boy, did he mean "lock"! The size of that vault was insane!

Then again, Tatsumi couldn't really blame the Emperor for locking away something so dangerous.

"Within a year, Purgatorio had brought the very world to it's knees." Gaea went on further. "Death and destruction followed him in his very wake. Nothing could stop him from achieving his goals to bring the world to an end. It was his sole mission to eradicate life... such is the will of the Purge."

The Purge.

Even now, Tatsumi did not understand the concept or the idea. Purgatorio had spoken of it before, but he did not elaborate. "So, why bring me here?" Tatsumi asked. "To thank me or something? Cause I didn't do it for thanks. I destroyed Purgatorio because I wanted to revenge. I wanted him to pay for all the lives he ruined!"

"Including yours?" Gaea smiled, watching Tatsumi pause. "It was because of Purgatorio that you brought two separate ideals together."

"Those who live in the darkness, becoming the evil that eradicates the greater evil." Night Raid. The assassins who cleansed the world of filth, and left only those who were innocent and kind, those that could bring about a better world order without being chained and shackled. It was the world he had lived in, the world that had opened his eyes to the darkness that lurked within the heart of the capital. "Those who stand by the greater evil, delivering their own twisted form of justice." The Jaegers. A police force led by Esdeath, and brought down unbending rule upon those that dared to stand in their way. Even though Tatsumi could never fully agree with their ideals, he couldn't help but feel as if he were still in Night Raid, a family that was out of place. "Purgatorio, through his power, brought these worlds together."

And yet... only Tatsumi remained. Out of everyone from Night Raid, and from the Jaegers, only he was left. Everyone he knew and loved, everyone he cherished... they had all been killed.

"The way you brought about Purgatorio's defeat is truly something in and in itself." Gaea giggled. "Although, it could have been handled much better..."

Anger exploded into Tatsumi's very being. "What the hell does that mean?!" he snarled, pupils becoming crossed slits. Kohryu took the signs of aggression and stood between him and the God, spear at the ready. "Are we just tools for your personal amusement!"

"Oh no, nothing like that." Gaea dismissed his anger, pissing him off even further. "I'm merely saying Purgatorio would've been defeated much swifter if you had united both worlds much sooner. For example..." A grin formed on her lucious lips. "Say you could go back in time, you could save all of your friends, save the enemies that could become allies, and then take care of that pesky little Minister all that much quicker. Hell probably before he released Purgatorio."

"And I can't exactly do that!" Tatsumi snapped. "There's no way you could go back in time!" He looked down at the ground, his entire body trembling. "And even if I could..."

 _Would he be able to save everyone?_

 _Could he protect everyone?_

Those two thoughts were like roadblocks, those fears that stood against him and kept him from advancing forward. It was true, going back to the beginning of it all was his greatest wish, to undo the wrongs of the past and make a better future, one where Purgatorio couldn't exist. "I can make that a reality for you." Gaea said, making his eyes grow as wide as dinner plates. "Do you want that? A second chance?"

Tatsumi looked up, staring at the God. Was this... for real? "You... aren't joking, right?"

"Boy, I am a heavenly deity." Gaea grinned. "There are a few things I can't do, but time travel isn't among those 'can't do'. Question is..." She leaned in, a finger aimed at her. "Are you willing to give up everything for this one last chance?"

Tatsumi hesitated. The offer was there on the table. He could do it. He could change everything... but what would be the price? What would happen if he failed?

 _'No... this isn't the time to start being a coward!'_ Tatsumi mentally slapped himself, looking down at his armored hand. Memories passed by him, some showing happier times, and others filled with despair. These memories made him into who he was now. He couldn't afford to back out. He had to fight for a better future... he had to fight.

For them.

For his friends.

For his family.

Tatsumi snapped his head up, eyes blazing with resolve. "Just hurry up and send me back!"

Gaea grinned, holding up her hand with a quick snap of her hand. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!"

A blast of wind nearly sent the warrior off his feet, the water rippling and the lotus stirring. When the winds ceased, Tatsumi felt a large shadow casting over him. His body whirled around to see a giant steel gate looming over him. The sheer size alone was enough to make his eyes bug out of his sockets. It reached all the way to the sky, and he was pretty sure it was even higher. The gate was pure steel, nothing but pure iron.

 **[Wild Rock - Saiyuki Reload Opening]**

The gate opened with a large creaking sound that reverberated all around the world. Light burst forth from within, shining against his armor.

Tatsumi's left hand clenched together into a fist. _'Everyone...'_ he thought, taking a step forward. _'Wait for me... I promise, I'm going to save you guys!'_ A small smile escaped his lips. _'Looks like I'll be able to keep my promise after all, Akame...'_

"Empress, are you sure this is wise?" Kohryu asked as he watched the boy. "I mean, what if he fails? Purgatorio was powerful, but he prevailed over him. He should enjoy the future he won and..."

"Unfortunately, that doesn't settle well with guys like that." Gaea chuckled. "Tatsumi is one of those types that would much rather die than live in a world without his friends there with him. After all, what is the purpose of living without the ones you cherish at your side?"

"I... see..." Kohryu said sadly, looking down at the ground. "It appears I still have much to learn about humans as a whole."

"Oh, don't be sad about that." the God assured him. "Besides, I am looking for to this. I can say with certainty that this is gonna be one hell of a party, especially when it's the Dragon King about to start a conquest. I always find his wars to be interesting."

A grin found it's way to her face.

"Are you ready?" Gaea smirked as she watched the king embark on his journey. "You hellion?"

-Reckoning: END-


	3. Imperial ArmsTeigu Report -info-

**Imperial Arms/Teigu Report**

 **The Dragon King: Imperius**

 **User:** Tatsumi

 **Type:** Armor

 **Status:** Active

 **Biography:** Originally known as Incursio, the Demon Armor. It is an Imperial Arms created from the flesh of the Danger Beast Tyrant, who was also known as the Dragon King, as stated by Gaea. Tyrant was by far the most powerful out of all the Danger Beasts to exist, due to it's ability to adapt to any situation and climate. When it was defeated, it's flesh was stripped and was molded into armor. However, according to Gaea, Incursio is but a falsehood, as no one other than Tatsumi, has ever managed to unlock it's true power as Imperius.

 **Powers/Abilities:** Imperius possesses all the same properties as Incursio, but with several changes. It has two forms: a sealed state, and it's awakened state. The sealed state is a full body armor resembling Incursio's original form during Tatsumi's battle with Esdeath, except it's face mask has developed a dragon-teeth motif to it, and a tattered cape. It's spear/halberd has also become a blood red sword that is equally as tall as Bulat. In it's awakened state, Tatsumi's body becomes melded with Imperius, developing a pair of wings and sturdier armor, adopting talons. The helmet is also gone, but the lower half of the face-mask of the armor still remains. In this form, Tatsumi is capable of flight, and his strength and endurance have increased beyond their physical capabilities. Unfortunately, however, there is a drawback.

Back when it was Incursio, the sudden evolution of the Imperial Arms had shown signs that Tyrant was starting to merge with Tatsumi. He had transformed several times, but his last transformation had melded him with Incursio completely. If a battle begins to draw out, Tatsumi, while in Imperius' awakened state, will begin to develop primal instincts, and his mental state will start to deteriorate. As a result, he only uses Imperius' awakened state when the situation truly calls for it.

* * *

 **The Harbinger's End: Purgatorio**

 **User:** None

 **Type:** Unknown

 **Status:** Destroyed (Future Timeline), Sealed (Present Timeline)

 **Biography:** Purgatorio is a unique, complex Imperial Arms, as it bears a living consciousness, and does not require someone to wield it. It was created from the body of a human who held unimaginable darkness within his heart, due to being selected by his village to inherit all of the world's great darkness, thus becoming it's vessel. All of the world's evil was transcribed into him. The Emperor believed that, while darkness was dangerous indeed, it could also be used to help others, and thus made the boy into an Imperial Arms. However, it was later revealed that Purgatorio was unruly, and because of the darkness within his heart, believed that all of life was a disease that must be eradicated. As a result, he was sealed away. During what came to be known as the "Bloody End War", Tatsumi managed to destroy it after having awakened Incursio's true power, The Dragon King: Imperius.

 **Powers/Abilities:** Not much of Purgatorio's abilities have been explored, other than that it can create wings of darkness and pure black blades. It also boasts high combat prowess and strength, as it was able to kill Najenda, Akame, Mein, and Leone, and Esdeath. The only person who could match his strength was Tatsumi in his Imperius' awakened state.


	4. Kill the Return

**Tatsumi ga Kiru!**

* * *

 **Arc I: Chapter 3  
**

 **"Durge of the Dragon King"**

* * *

Tatsumi awoke to the sound of what could only best described as a deafening roar. His body flung upward, his eyes wide, and sweat caking his skin. "Waaaaah! I'm up! I'm up!" he shouted in panic, not wishing to elicite Leone's fury any further than what he had done. Honestly, why did she have to do this every morning when he refused to get up from bed? He was 20 dammit! He could sleep in, couldn't he?!

"A danger beast?!" an unfamiliar voice shouted in terror. "Here?!"

Tatsumi immediately became aware of his surroundings. Rather than be sleeping inside his bedroom at the Palace, which had been the group's base of operations during Purgatorio's rampage, he was inside a caravan made of straw and wood, several items wrapped in cloth banging around. Turning his head, he saw two men at the front, holding the reigns to the cart, but in front of them was a familiar sight: a dragon-like creature covered in bronze-colored scales.

How in the hell did he end up here? Moreover, why was there a Danger Beast attacking?

 _Are you ready? You hellion?_

Memories snapped out of a drowsy state flew into his mind, his eyes widening in realization. That was right... he was back in the past. Back to the day when everything had started! He remembered this! This was where he saved the merchants from the Danger Beast while he was on his way to the Capital!

"Oh, crap!" Realizing what needed to be done, Tatsumi grabbed the sword beside him, and leaped out of the cart, surprising the merchants. The Danger Beast roared, raising it's claw to attack. Instantly, Tatsumi prevented it, leaping high into the air and letting his blade rip across it's flesh. "Here ya go, you overgrown lizard!" Tatsumi growled as the sword quite literally tore off it's arm and all flesh surrounding it.

When he landed on his feet, small craters formed beneath the soles of his boots. Surprised filled him, looking at his sword, and then down at himself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary... yet the feats he just performed were a lot stronger than what they should have been. He recalled this fight, and how he lopped off the damn thing's arms and wings, but he never remembered being able to do this much damage with a single swing of his blade. Was it possible that, by merging with Imperius, his strength had increased? If that was the case, he couldn't wait to see what else he was capable of!

"I remember you..." the Dragon King grinned, his green eyes possessing the crossed slits that were an infamous trait of the Danger Beast Tyrant, the beast used to create the Demon Armor. "You weren't as strong as I thought you were back then... but now?" The grin turned feral. "This will be like snapping a chicken's neck."

The Danger Beast growled, launching itself towards him. Tatsumi didn't move from his spot. Instead, he just stood there, slipping his foot back, and readying his blade. _'Wait for it...'_ The dragon drew closer, claws ready to tear apart his flesh. _'Wait for it...'_ It's jaw opened, revealing rows of deadly sharp molars and fangs, saliva flying out of it's mouth. _'Wait for it...!'_

The moment it was directly in front of him, Tatsumi dashed forward. To the merchants, he was like an impossible blur, his blade becoming a silver gleam that severed flesh and scales alike. The creature couldn't even let out so much as a scream, for it's life had reached an end from within but a moment. Tatsumi's feet skidded across the ground as he whirled around in a stylish manner, slipping his blade into it's sheath with a smirk. "And that's how it's done!" he proclaimed, flicking his nose as he stood up. "Oh man... I didn't know I could do that."

That did not mean he was worried. He had been warned that no one knew what would happen once Incursio merged with him. Hell, not even the Emperor, after having seen what the Minister truly was, knew what would happen. As a result, he tried to use the armor only when his life was in danger, or when he had no other choice but to use it. The final battle with Purgatorio had been the last transformation for the Imperial Arms to merge with him. From what he saw so far, all it had done was increase his physical capabilities. That wasn't all there was, however. His hearing was better now, able to hear what sounded like the growls and howls of animals from far off in the distance, perhaps Danger Beasts sensing danger somewhere nearby. He could smell the tranquil scent of nature mixed in with the poluted scent of the Capital.

 _'What else has Imperius given me?'_ he wondered briefly before he felt the merchants walking up to him. "Oh man, we can't thank you enough!" the first one said in relief. Tatsumi turned to them, offering them a small grin. "But, holy wow... I didn't think you could kill that thing!"

"No kidding!" the second merchant nodded in agreement. "Are you in the military?"

"Heck no!" Tatsumi retorted. That had been the plan, initially, back before he met Night Raid, but... certain events had changed everything for him, and was instead sent down a whole other path. A path that would rid the world of corruption. "I'm more like... a mercenary of sorts."

"Still, we owe you one." the first merchant said, smiling. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

Tatsumi nodded, stabbing his thumb over at the imposing form of the den of impurity. "Actually... do you think you can give me a ride to the Capital?"

He was not surprised when he saw looks of disbelief and disturb appear on their faces. "T-the capital...?" the first one asked, trembling slightly with a shaky voice. "Why do you want to go there?"

He gave them a dark look. "Let's just say... I've got business to take care of there."

* * *

The capital was the same as it ever was before the Bloody End war. You could see people walking about on the streets, and almost none of them looked happy. Tatsumi couldn't believe how he used to admire it when he first arrived, but then again, that had been when he used to be naive, believing that the world was just one giant ball of adventure. His encounter with a family of butchers and sadists had changed everything for him. He saw for himself the darkness that existed in this world, and Night Raid had given him a place among their numbers. Him, someone they did not know. To them, he had promise, and a future that could be made through carnage.

Tatsumi looked at himself in a window of a small clothing shop. Strangely, he was not wearing the clothes he should have been dressed in when he arrived here the first time. Instead, he wore a black coat that came to an end above his knees, dark navy jeans with a leather belt hanging lazily off to the side, tanned brown boots coming up to the calves, and the scarf that Akame had given him. It hung around his neck, light blue in color. He was surprised, really. He would have thought it would be either red or black, considering what colors the quiet girl liked.

"I still don't get how the hell I am back to being 17..." Tatsumi muttered, his hand reaching to his cheek. It no longer had that small scar he received from Wave back during their final battle together. It was a shame, really. He really liked that scar... and the girls agreed.

Who said girls didn't like scars?

As Tatsumi walked about the streets, he couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia run through him, especially as he stopped to see several people coming and going out of the Army Registration Building. He couldn't help but chuckle. He could still remember that time when he was throwing a fit because he would be placed in infantry, all because he wanted to get into a higher position. _'Talk about good times...'_ he thought before recalling that it was perhaps that moment that he became intertwined with Night Raid.

Wait, wasn't this where he first met...

"Well, that's a sad face you have."

Tatsumi's breath hitched as his body froze. That voice...

"Let me guess..." the familiar, teasing tone in the girl's voice made him turn slowly, coming face to face with a young woman with blonde hair and golden eyes, wearing what could only make a man gain a hard on or fall head over heals with lust. "You got rejected from joining the army, right?"

Leone was as beautiful as she had ever been. The last time he had seen her, both of her arms had been torn away from her, torn apart into absolute oblivion by Purgatorio. Her stomach was impaled by his blades, and blood had all but marred her beautiful face. And yet, despite all of that, she was still able to grin as she tried to deliver a hard strike to his body. She had never given up, even in the face of death. He had admired her for that.

Seeing her before him, alive and well... it was all that was needed. It took everything he had not to run up to her and hug her, but all the willpower in the world would be unable to stop the tears that fell from his face.

* * *

When Leone saw him crying, she didn't know what to do.

She had first seen him standing outside the Army Registration Building, looking idle and absent-minded. She had to admit, he looked pretty cute, but was obviously someone out in the country. Messy brown hair, bright green eyes, a red scarf, black coat, and a sword at his hip... She recognized this sort of person immediately. He was someone who wanted to make a name for himself, someone who wanted to rise through the ranks and become a top-notch officer. Although, Leone knew that the military could only place new recruits in the Infantry unit, and not give them promotions right off the bat. Unless they were actually worth a damn, they were put in with the fodder.

As usual, she was a bit strapped for money, and wanted to get something to eat before she went out to observe her targets. She would often play this trick on poor, unsuspecting souls, claiming to be someone with connections and take their money. He looked pretty nice enough, maybe with a hint of naive, so she thought he would be the perfect sucker.

The moment he saw her, he started to cry.

"W-whoa, what the?" she took a step back. Perhaps she should add a bit mentally unstable to her list? Or maybe he though she was so beautiful that he started to cry? No, that didn't look like it. They looked like tears of... joy? "H-hey, you okay there pal?"

"I-I'm sorry..." the boy sniffed, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "You... look like someone I used to know."

She knew that sort of tone. A ring of guilt passed through her. She knew what he was feeling, a sense of relief upon seeing a friend he thought was dead, only to learn that they were not the same. "Sorry..."

"Hey, what are you apologizing for?" the boy asked, smiling slightly. "I'm the one saying that, mistaking you for her and all." He offered her a hand. "Tatsumi. Nice to meet you."

"Leone." the blonde smiled back, taking his hand. She had to admit, kid had some pretty nice hands. A bit rough, yet at the same time, very gentle. Kind of made her wonder what lucky woman could do if he ever gave her a massage. "So, you introduce yourself to every girl, or just me?" she asked with a teasing grin. She usually expects the person she is talking to to blush up a storm and begin to stammer.

Instead, the boy grins, a hint of mischief in his green orbs. "Only the cute ones." he told her. Leone couldn't help but feel a tinge of pink in her cheeks at that. He must be the charmer type. Well, that doesn't mean she'll fall for it. For now, she might as well play along.

"Oho, is that so?" she grinned. "Guess I'm a lucky Onee-chan for a cute guy calling me that!"

To her disappointment, he only grinned. "Well, I don't really think I'm cute or anything, but thanks for the compliment." he said, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

 _'Hm...'_ Leone eyed him carefully. Unbeknownst to her, she felt a smirk beginning to form. _'I think I can still sucker this guy...'_

* * *

Of all the things... of all the things he had to forget about her...

Of all the things Tatsumi could have forgotten about Leone, it was her appetite! _'Thank God I have a lot of cash on me!'_ he thought as he watched Leone chug down her fourth mug of beer. "Whoo!" she gasped, red tinged cheeks visible alongside her cheery grin. "Oh, there's nothing better than drinking in the day!"

 _'Yeah, and getting arrested for public distraction because of your drunken ways!'_ Tatsumi mentally screamed.

Even though he was happy to see Leone again, he still felt vastly uncomfortable, and he knew the reasons why. The last time he had seen Leone was before the final battle, having come by his room and asking him for a date when everything was over. She had also made it a point to remind him that, upon said date, she'd finally **claim** him, wanting to fulfill her promise as to what she told him on the day of Sheele's death. He still dreaded that day, not because of he wasn't looking forward to it, but because he was going on a date and stripped of his innocence by Leone, the minx that you couldn't prepare for.

Had Lubbock still been alive, he would have told Tatsumi how exactly to deal with her. Sadly, that wouldn't happen until he was back in Night Raid. And that was the main issue: it was because of the incident with that family of sadists and butchers that robbed him of his two best friends, Sayo and Iesayu. In a fit of rage, he slashed up Aria's chest to ribbons, and after having seen his capability, they brought him into their group of assassins.

How, exactly, would he join Night Raid at this point in time? He sure as hell knew that simply waltzing up to their HQ was a sure fire way to get himself killed, and he couldn't outright tell Leone that he wanted to join Night Raid. He needed to prove to them that he was more than capable of walking down the path of carnage.

 _'For now, I enjoy the day...'_ Tatsumi nodded to himself as he took a sip of his own drink. He failed to notice the brief flash of rage that appeared in his vibrant green eyes. _'Tonight, I'm going to make them pay.'_

"So, what did you come here for, Tatsumi?" Leone asked curiously, leaning forward. Tatsumi tried desperately to avoid looking down at her cleavage, which had been emphasized due to the table. Dammit, how the hell does she keep doing that?! He had dealt with her antics for years, and yet he was still falling for them!"Did you want to join the military?"

"No way." Tatsumi shook his head. "I don't want to end up getting swallowed up in the system." His face darkened slightly, looking down at his mug. "I know what the Capital is like... No matter how good-hearted someone is, once it's sunk its claws into you, you'll be as corrupted as the rest of those sons of bitches..."

Leone's face became stern upon seeing some of his true nature. "That's pretty dark... and I'm pretty sure that counts as treason, should someone hear you."

In response, the Dragon King snorted. "Ask me if I care." Tatsumi scowled. "Because of the Prime Minister, he's making everybody's lives a living hell. The King can't do anything because he's a child, impressionable and naive. He thinks what the Minister is doing is right, and can't see that what he's really doing is acting out what the Minister has in mind for him."

Leone's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow... Pretty brave for a country bumpkin." she said with a smile. "So, what would you do to change the country?"

"Easy." Tatsumi said without hesitation whatsoever. "Kill the ones responsible for making it rot. Get rid of all the vermin, and slaughter them all. Corrupted politicans and judges, dirty officers... It doesn't matter who they are. You kill them then and there. No questions asked."

Leone whistled, leaning back, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. "Damn, kinda dark... You sound like someone from Night Raid."

At this, Tatsumi simply grinned. "I know... and the best part is, I agree with them."

* * *

Leone had never seen anyone like this.

Tatsumi was not naive. He was not kind. And he sure as hell was not blind to the injustice and darkness of the Capital. From the way he spoke, he knew how corrupted and dilluted it had become, how dark and tainted it was in reality. He was not like most people, who cowered and kept their voices locked away. He stood tall and proud, announcing himself to the world. he was not afraid to speak up his mind.

Once she thanked him for the meal and left, she immediately put her thoughts to the boy. _'If he knows how to fight, he could be a good addition to Night Raid.'_ she thought. _'I might have to keep an eye on him... First things first, gotta do my job.'_

The job was simple. A family had asked of them to investigate, and possibly eliminate a noble family. It was not just this family of peasants, there had been several others who had seen seemingly kind people take in strangers off the street, only for them to never be seen again. Najenda had felt suspicion, and asked Leone to investigate. If this family indeed had something to do with their disappearance, then they would move in and slaughter them all. Leone would definitely take great pleasure in tearing them apart like the monsters they were.

* * *

Tatsumi stopped, his steps echoing in the now empty street. In front of him was a large mansion, truly something that would define nobility. To some, one would think it was a family of snotty pricks living a life of luxury, but those who were welcomed thought the family to be kind and understanding souls. However, they were all wrong. Within this mansion was a family that could best represent the darkness of the Capital.

They had taken those from the country, those outside of the Capital, into their arms, placing a face of kindness and gentleness. However, once time had passed, they would see their true self. By then, it was too late. Blood would be spilled, flesh would be torn, disease would grasp, and death would loom over them.

Tatsumi would have been a victim were it not for Night Raid. Now, it was time to repay the family for their... 'hospitality'.

Looking around, Tatsumi saw only the bodies of the guards he had killed. One had his neck slashed, the other having been separated from his legs. It had happen so fast, they didn't have any time to react. As such, their faces were still the dutiful expressions, yet beneath them, obvious disgust for serving such dark and demonic people. Blood had pooled from their bodies, and their weapons still lay in their hands. Taking a deep breath, Tatsumi looked forward, and then whispered the name of power.

 _"Imperius."_

Green eyes became blood red. Armor slowly manifested around his body. Clawed gauntlets took in his hands. Clad-iron greaves became his legs. A helmet bearing snarling fangs had hid his face from the world. A tattered cape flowed from behind his body, and armor encased his body. A bloody blade, larger than him, was held in his hand.

"Alright..." Tatsumi spoke, his voice cold and bearing an echo because of the armor. "Let's see if they enjoy being slaughtered..."

With a single swipe, the gate was destroyed. He stepped through, and was almost immediately greeted by a large group of guards. He couldn't help but grin at them, aiming the tip of his blade. He only spoke two words. "Come on."

They charged in. Some stayed behind, holding the rear guard, shields in hand. The attacking force had all their weapons bared, steely fangs about to face against the iron hide of the beast. The assassin held the giant blade with both hands, and glared at them with his crimson eyes, bearing the crossed slits of the Danger Beast known as Tyrant. Tatsumi slammed his leg foot on the ground behind him, cracks forming beneath his feet, and placed his strength forward. With a mighty swing, the blade soared in the air, a flash of dark red.

Severed bodies were sent flying, blood splattered across from him, some of it staining his already darkened armor. The guards holding to the rear stepped back in shock, eyes wide. He heaved the blade to his shoulder, adopting a pose that he had unconsciously learned from his teacher, giving them only a sideways glance, as if finding them insignificant.

"Word to the wise boys." he told them, almost mockingly. "Mess with the dragon, you get the fangs."

-Kill the Return: END-


	5. Kill the Retribution

**Tatsumi ga Kiru!**

* * *

 **Arc I: Chapter 4  
**

 **"Durge of the Dragon King"**

* * *

It was like sending pigs to the slaughter.

No matter how many soldiers they had sent his way, Tatsumi had cut them all down within seconds. Some were brave, a trait he admired. Others remained as cowards, fleeing from the sight of the demon that stood before them. It didn't matter how many were sent his way, or how many tried to flee... there would be no survivors. The entire courtyard was littered with corpses, many missing their limbs and blood splattered all across the lawn. The halls of the mansion fared no better, as blood had all but stained the beautiful white walls and stained the windows.

"What's the matter?" Tatsumi asked coldly. "Cat got your tongue? Or maybe you finally realize what it feels like to be on the receiving end now, Mr. Harvard?"

Aria's father stepped back in horror, knocking over an expensive dark blue vase. It shattered on the ground, water spilling all over the carpet, and the beautiful white flowers laying helplessly on the ground. His face was etched with sweat and feart, his body now pressed against the wall. "P-please, wait a moment!" he begged and pleaded for his life. Little good it would do for him. "W-what is it you want? M-money?! I can pay you!"

"I'm not here for money, you rotten bastard..." Tatsumi said, taking a few steps forward. "I'm here for your life, and the rest of your wretched little family."

"Wh-why?! Why are you after us?! What have we done to you?!"

"It isn't what you've done to me..." he replied back, his hand clenching tightly against the shaft of his blade. "It's what you've done to those people in the warehouse." Mr. Harvard's face blanched, horror now fully present alongside true absolute terror. "You're daughter said that they were nothing but hicks... Isn't that right?"

He didn't give the man a chance to answer. He swung, chopping off one of his arms. A cry of panic screamed across the night as the limb flew through the air, blood spraying everywhere. He tried to cover it up, to stop the bleeding, but Tatsumi wasn't done. "How many lives have you ruined all because they were simply born outside the Capital?" the brown-haired assassin asked curiously as he chopped off the man's right leg, thus sending him to the floor. He cried out in agony, yet they fell on deaf ears. "You think, just because you have a shit ton of money, you get to decide what to do with others?" Tatsumi growled, stabbing the man in the stomach. Blood splattered across his armor, seeping through the man's clothes and falling all over the bloated flesh. "You're nothing but a disease..."

Anger was made present in his voice. "You're disgusting vermin that doesn't have the right to live!" Tatsumi howled as he pulled the blade and stabbed the man repeatedly. Over and over. Over and over. Over and over. Over and over. Over and over. The final stab was the deepest, poking out through the back. "Well, Mr. Harvard?" Tatsumi leaned forward, peering down at the helpless old man. "Any last words?"

"P-please..." the old man whimpered. "H-have... mercy..."

"Sorry." Tatsumi grinned. "All out of mercy."

He jammed his blade into the man's skull, cutting it in two.

"Now... where's the rest of your pathetic family?"

* * *

"Man, this sucks..." Leone sighed as she and one other walked through the forest leading to the Harvard Family's mansion. "Why didn't the boss lend us some cash to get something to eat?"

The girl beside her said nothing. She was quite young, perhaps in the same age group as Tatsumi, bearing long black hair that fell to her waist, and deep crimson eyes that were seemingly emotionless, yet bearing the coldest edge to them. Her clothes were all black with traces of red, resembling what looked like a sailor uniform without the sleeves, and on her legs and hands were red armor. In one of her hands was a katana, sheathed in a blade.

"Oh, come on, Akame..." the blonde vixen groaned. "Don't tell me you're still giving me the silent treatment?"

"..."

Leone sighed again. Akame had been like this ever since she had the misfortune of stealing some of dinner, which had yet to be prepared. Leone was rather hungry at that time, and without thinking, gulped down one of the main dishes before it could be prepared. Needless to say, the girl was not pleased. It was no secret that Akame loved meat, however to such an extent was rather shocking and most of all, surprising. No matter how much the girl ate, she never seemed to gain a pound. In fact, if she were allowed to have meat for all three meals a day for the rest of her life, Leone was sure she would still look slim until the day she died.

It was one of the many reasons she envied the girl.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" Leone said, clasping both of her hands together. "Tell you what? Next mission we're on, I'll pay for dinner, just the two of us! ...I'll even try to get some meat from that one shop you like!"

"...Promise?"

"Promise!"

Akame nodded. "What is the mission?"

Leone immediately went over the details with her. "A few days ago, we received a few clients, all with the same request: investigate the Harvard Family. Nothing really seems to stick out about them, other than the fact that they're filthy rich, but that's not really surprising in the least. They've been known to take in strangers off the street, mostly kids from outside the Capital looking to make it big... except no one ever sees them again."

"Were they killed?"

"Don't know." Leone confessed. "We're to observe the family, and if they are guilty, eliminate them the next day." A grin formed on her face. "Personally, I'm hoping they are. I've been dying to tear some people up. I haven't had any fun in a while!"

Akame sighed. "The boss will get mad at you for taking your time." she told her friend and companion. "She has been meaning to talk with you about that habit."

"Yeah yeah, I know..." Leone moaned in depression, hanging her head low. "Don't remind me... Huh?"

Akame stopped when Leone suddenly looked up, her eyes narrowed, and her nose twitching. "What's the matter?"

The blonde vixen adopted a serious, cold and hardened look. "Can you smell that?" she asked. Akame tilted her head, but sniffed the air. Instantly, she knew what she was talking about. Her eyes narrowed, and her hand went to her sheath. "It's blood... a lot of blood."

"Enemies?"

"Maybe." Leone frowned. "Come on, let's go!"

The girl nodded, and the two rushed to the mansion, unaware of the slaughter being taken place.

* * *

Aria ran for dear life.

She ran and she ran and she ran.

She could hear the guard's crying out for help as they were cut down by the armored demon that hunted her like a hound from hell. She had watched her mother been cut in half by that monstrosity, her body falling to the ground while her face was still stricken with absolute horror. The guards tried to kill him out of retaliation, but he simply swatted them all away like flies.

He wasn't human... it wasn't human. It was a monster.

Aria ran straight into the forest, her destination clear in her sight. If she could reach the warehouse, she could hide amongst the corpses. He would probably be too horrified to focus on anything else, and would head back into the mansion and cut the rest of the servants down, seeking for the culprit responsible. Once he would leave, she would sneak out and inform the army. Then, the demon would be killed. The plan was perfect.

"Almost there...!" she panted, emerging out from the forest when she saw the warehouse in sight. She smiled in relief, slowing down her run before stopping, her hands on her knees.

She was about to continue moving when suddenly, a giant red blade appeared right in front of her, stabbed deep into the ground. She yelped, falling to the ground on her rear. "There you are..." the voice of the demon uttered a low growl as he emerged from the shadows, waltzing toward her like a wolf would with their prey. "I've been looking for you... my dear Aria."

Aria found herself rooted in place. Her body was shaking like mad, but nothing could come from her. Tears fell from her face as she watched him step forward, each fall of the armored foot equivalent to metal grinding against the earth. No screams could come from her throat. Fear had robbed her of her voice.

"W...why..."

He stopped in front of her, red eyes glaring in hatred. "You mean, why am I doing this?" he asked. "Simple..."

He grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her up. Pain erupted all over her scalp. "I'm simply returning the favor."

Tatsumi threw a punch, hitting her square in the face. Her small, frail, weak body was thrown back, tumbling along the grass before coming to a stop. Blood was leaking from her mouth, several molars forcibly removed from the sheer power behind the strike. "I've always wanted to ask you this." the Dragon King said coldly as he stomped toward her, fists clenched together tightly. "Is it fun to slaughter others because they were born out in the country?" He grabbed her wrist, pulling it upwards. Her body was limp, still stricken with fear. The pain was coursing all throughout her body like a pump. "Do you enjoy making them suffer?"

He leaned in, whispering in her ear.

 _"Do you like pain?"_

Aria's eyes widened as he leaned back, the grip on her wrist tightening. "In my line of work, you always had to make sure your target is dead." he said, almost in a reminiscing tone. "No exceptions. You either shoot them in the heart or skull, or you lop off their heads or stab them in the chest, or you just poison them. Or you could beat them half to death. I usually prefer the easiest method: cutting them down."

She could have sworn she saw the mask, which was set into a fanged snarl, curl into a grin. "Although... I always wondered something: how do you half-kill someone?"

Oh no...

Oh, please, no...!

"If you were to cut off half of the brain, you would be dead in seconds, so that's out of the question." Tatsumi said, as if he were going down a carefully constructed list. "If you were to destroy the Hippocampus, you wouldn't remember anything about what's gonna happen, and I want you to remember every second of it. If I were to rip out half of your organs, I would at least take one that was important, so I can't do that. In which case... there's only one option."

He looked down at her. "Did you know that the human body has 206 bones in all?" Tatsumi asked her. "If you were to break all of the bones, you would be dead, no questions asked. So, how do you leave a person half dead? It was a hard question to answer... but then I find the solution."

He increased the pressure.

"You just half to break 103 bones."

Aria felt her tears finally sprawling all over her face. "N-no...! Please, no!"

"No matter how painful it gets..." Tatsumi told her, a dark grin on his face. "...Don't pass out, 'kay?"

He squeezed, and Aria let out an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

Akame expressed surprise, her eyes looking over the corpses. "...It appears that someone has stolen our targets." she remarked.

Leone groaned in frustration. "Oh, come on... I was hoping for some fun!"

Despite saying that, the woman had to admit, she was impressed. Everywhere she looked, there was at least one bisected corpse, lying on the grass or cobble ground. They had lost several limbs, and some had even been cut off from their legs and hips. If they didn't know any better, they would say that they had done this themselves. After all, there were not many who could kill to this degree. Even more so, they could no pull off such powerful strikes or kills. Some of the ground had been destroyed as well, probably from the sheer force of whoever was on the assault.

"Leone." Akame called out, spotting a survivor. "There is one left."

The man was breathing heavily, clutching at the stump that used to be his right arm. Blood was dribbling down his chin, a giant red stain located near his left rib. "You alright?" Leone asked, kneeling down. The man looked at her, his eyes blurry. His voice was slurred. "Are you... with that man?"

Akame frowned. "What man?"

"Oh... I see..." he let out a mirthless chuckle. "So... he's on his own... Haha... How ironic... Still, maybe... this is what we deserve."

"The Harvard family." Leone narrowed her eyes, glaring at him with intensity. "Are the rumors true?"

The guard nodded, wincing in pain as he did so. "We never said anything... We were... always fearing we would be next..." He gasped out in pain, clutching his stump more tightly. Pain was flaring in his chest. "Then... he showed up..." He chuckled. "Maybe... This is a good thing... After all... At the very least, we've..." His eyes began to flutter. "Paid... For our..."

His breathing stopped. Leone said nothing, closing her eyes for a silent prayer before closing his eyes. "They knew what they were doing, and they hated themselves for it..." she said. "Whoever did this probably knew that to."

Akame nodded, looking at the mansion. "Let's search for survivors..." she said. "We might be able to get information."

Leone nodded, standing back up. The two were about to enter the mansion when they heard what could only be described as the shrill screaming of a young girl, piercing straight into their ears. Leone winced, having to cover hers due to her sensitive hearing, an unfortunate side-effect from Lionelle. She gained a few traits from her Imperial Arms, but she really didn't mind it... she was just hoping there were some traits she DIDN'T inherit.

"What the hell?" Leone frowned, turning to Akame. "C'mon!"

* * *

"Ninety-eight..."

 _Snap._

"N-no... please..."

"Ninety-nine..."

 _Crack._

"One-hundred..."

"I... I didn't... mean to..."

 _Crack. Snap._

"One-hundred and one... One-hundred and two..."

Tatsumi smirked as he crushed whatever bones were left in her side. "And one-hundred and three." he said with satisfaction, reveling in the empty, blank look Aria had, her face completely marred with tears and mucus. She had stopped screaming and began pleading weakly after the fortieth bone was broken. It was simple, he would start with the fingers, and then begin working his way down the arm before reaching down to her body, and the working from there. Every bone in her arm was shattered and broken into pieces, her shoulder nothing but bits, and her side was probably nothing but a cracked mess. "All done. So, tell me..." he leered, glaring at her. "Did you enjoy it?"

Aria couldn't answer. It seemed like her voice had finally disappeared, much to his pleasure. He couldn't stand her constant whining. "This was the pain everyone you ever tortured felt..." he told her, stepping away from her. "Every drop of pain... every sense of despair... Now you know their pain." The armor disappeared, leaving his human self behind. His green eyes were cold, just as they had been from before. "But, that doesn't mean you will ever begin to understand..."

Aria's eyes fell on him weakly. "Killing you won't change anything..." Tatsumi scoffed. "Live, and remember this pain... for the rest of your miserable life."

He sharply turned on his foot and walked toward the warehouse. Even from here, he could smell the disgusting scent of disease and the putrid scent of rotting flesh, along with the nauseating smell of blood. He whipped out his blade, and slashed down the door with a few quick swipes. What was once a slab of iron was now nothing but shredded metal. He stepped inside, looking around.

He grimaced.

The whole damn place was filled with the dead. Some had been stabbed. Some had been torn apart. Some had been crushed. Some had been hanged. Some had been poisoned. Some had been mutilated. Some had been smashed. Some had been drowned. Some had been diseased. Some had been hacked apart. Some had their skulls crushed. Some had their intestines hanging out in display. Some had been given the pain of the Iron Maiden. Some had been tossed into a wall of spikes.

It was the very scene of Hell itself.

Tatsumi gritted his teeth as he saw a figure hanging from the wrists. Chains were wrapped around her wrists, lascerations found all over her once beautiful skin. Her long, beautiful hair was hanging down, covering some of the already tainted flesh. Her head was drooping, a sign of death written across her face. "Sayo..." Tatsumi sobbed, trying to hold back his tears. "You... were really here all this time..."

He looked away, unable to look at his friend any longer. He always wondered if the Harvard family had taken them long before they had ever found him. He had only spent a day in that house, and the next, he met Night Raid. Unanswered questions were littering his mind.

 _'I'm... I'm so sorry, you guys...'_ Tatsumi could no longer hold back the tears. _'If I... If I found you guys a little sooner...!'_

Though he was so lost in his own murky thoughts of sadness, he could hear the shuffling of chains, and a soft, weak mutter.

"...T...atsu...mi...?"

The boy's eyes widened, his head snapping up. He almost couldn't believe it. For a moment, he wondered if all of this time-travel nonsense was nothing but a dream, and if it were, he wished it would never end.

Sayo was staring back at him.

-Kill the Retribution: END-


	6. Kill the Reunion

**Tatsumi ga Kiru!**

* * *

 **Arc II: Chapter 1  
**

 **"Back In Business"**

* * *

"S-Sayo!"

The moment Tatsumi saw her, staring back at him with blurry, hopeful eyes, he found himself already in motion. With a quick slash, he cut the chains down, severing them form her arms. Her frail body fell in his arms, grunting from the impact of her landing in his embrace. She may look thin, but she was quite heavy... not that he would tell her that to her face. He actually did value his life. Once he gently laid her down on the floor, he placed his fingers against her neck.

There was a pulse, but it was so weak he could hardly even feel it. _'Dammit, I gotta get her to a clinic, and fast!'_ he thought before turning his attention to a cage off to the left. There was a single occupant, their ankles and wrists shackled together, and wearing nothing but a pair of ragged and torn jeans. "Ieyasu!" he shouted, running over to the cage. The figure stirred, their body wincing before lifting themselves up. It was a teen the same age as him with dark, messy hair.

"Hrgh... huh...?" Ieyasu blinked, trying to get adjusted to the darkness. Once he realized who was in front of him, his eyes widened in relief. "T-Tatsumi? That you man?"

Tatsumi nodded, and reached for his sword. "Get back!" he told his friend. Ieyasu was startled, but nodded, stepping away from the cage. With a single slash, the bars were cut down. "Are you alright?!"

"Ha..." Ieyasu chuckled mirthlessly, leaning against the wall for support. "Seen better days man... God, I feel like shit..."

He knew why. He had seen the condition Ieyasu was in when he found him and freed him after killing Aria the first time around. He had been coughing up blood, and there were dark, misshapen blemishes all over his tanned skin. He could see some of it now, but it was getting there. It was likely that, come tomorrow, Ieyasu would be in the final stages of the disease.

"Tatsumi..." Ieyasu looked at his friend. "How did you find us... Wait, did you...?" The teen nodded. His friend grinned. "Heh, awesome... Did that blonde bitch..."

Tatsumi's eyes widened as he rushed over to his friend, blood beginning to dribble from his chin as he coughed violently. "Hold on!" he told him. "I'm getting you and Sayo out of here!"

He didn't leave much room for arguement as he hoisted his friend over his shoulder, and did the same with Sayo. The moment he stepped out of the warehouse, he booked it out of the mansion grounds like a bat out of Hell and ran straight for the nearest clinic he could find.

 _'I won't let you die this time!'_

* * *

Leone couldn't help but whistle. "Now that?" she grinned, jabbing a thumb at the broken form of a blonde girl dressed in a blue and white dress. "That is a work of art. Wonder why whoever did this didn't kill her?"

"Half of her bones are broken." Akame answered, giving her a once-over. "He likely wanted her to suffer. I doubt she can even hear us."

"Not surprised..." the blonde vixen replied before turning her attention over to the now bare form of the warehouse. Even from where she stood, she could still smell the scent of rotting flesh and dried blood. She pinched her nose in revolt, disgust over her face. "You know, I don't know who did this..." she said, turning to her black-haired companion. "But I really want to meet him."

Akame nodded in agreement. The warehouse was full of corpses, and if their mangled bodies and horrified expressions meant anything, they had been tortured for days on end until they began to reach the breaking point, wishing for the sweet release of death. She had seen this sort of scene before, back when she and Kurome were still in the custody of slavers. The poor and unfortunate souls were constantly being punished, either for something they didn't do, or for the littlest thing. As the older sister, it was her duty to protect Kurome, thus accepting whatever punishment came her way.

Still, she wondered who could have done this. After all, the grounds were littered with guards, and they had all been killed so easily, almost as if it was nothing to them. That meant one of two things: The first being that they were not alone in this endeavor, and had the help of a few others at their side, or...

They had a Imperial Arms. The question here would be, which one did they possess?

She sniffed the air, finding the familiar scent of blood and corpses floating around. However, among this giant mixture, she caught the scent of two new ones: the scent of a beast, and the scent of disease. "Leone." she called out, turning to her partner. The woman gained a fierce grin, feeling excitement when she realized that Akame had managed to sniff out who was fleeing from the scene, likely the assassin.

"Okie-dokie!" she pumped her fists into the air. "Time to meet the mysterious assassin!"

* * *

"You know, kid, I have seen many things in my time, but this is probably the worst case I've ever seen." the doctor remarked as he removed the earpieces and placed them back on his collar. "You are lucky you brought him here when you did. If you had waited a while longer, it would have entered the final stages, and then no matter how good the treatment, you're friend would be on the road for death."

"Yeah..." Tatsumi nodded solemnly. "I was afraid of that."

He had managed to find a small-time clinic not far from the Harvard Estate. It wasn't anything fancy, really, hell it looked rundown. The doctor himself was old and grumpy, but he had a kind heart. The moment he saw the state his friends were in, he practically dragged the boy by the collar inside his little abode and told him to them on the bed. It had been little over an hour since Tatsumi had managed to save his friends, but even still, he could not shake the anxiety.

"So..." he swallowed the lump in his throat. "How are they?"

"The boy is gonna need at the very least a month's worth of treatment." the doctor shrugged, looking at the small clipboard he placed on the table beside Ieyasu's bed. "In all honesty, I am astounded the boy hasn't died yet. You're friend must have been surviving on sheer will power alone."

"Yeah..." the teen chuckled lightly. "That sounds like the idiot."

"As for the girl..." the doctor sighed, shaking his head as his gaze fell over to a sleeping Sayo. "She's in critical condition. I'll have to monitor her carefully. She's just barely clinging to life right now." He turned his attention to Tatsumi. "So, how in the hell did they end up like this?"

"The Harvards."

Disgust immediately appeared over his face. "Tch, figures. I heard the rumors, but to be honest, I was hoping they weren't true." the doctor growled. "One of my patients was one of their captives. A middle-aged man. He was hoping to make a living here, dreamed of being a carpenter. Then he got swindled out of all of his money trying to earn more at a casino, and then some godly angel finds him and takes him in." He shook his head. "When he came here... Well, let's just say that what I am seeing right now... it doesn't even begin to describe what I saw on that man from that day."

Tatsumi's hands became clenched together, curled tightly into fists. "Did he..."

The doctor nodded gravely. "He died a day after he arrived... We tried everything, but he was already too far gone." he said sadly. "The Harvards... Did they get the justice they deserve?"

"I made sure of it."

At this, the doctor grinned. "Well, glad to know there's at least one kid in this messed up world that actually gives a damn. Well, maybe second. I still remember the trouble that Akame brat brought me."

His eyes widened. He had met Akame? "Wait... Are you with...?"

The man simply gave a toothy grin, revealing that he had two molars missing, and one flat crooked. "Kid, why do you think I brought those brats in here without accepting any sort of pay? I know someone from that hag's little group anywhere, and your eyes tell me everything."

Tatsumi wondered if he was referring to Najenda when he said 'hag'. If he was, then he hoped she hadn't heard him, otherwise he would be in for the worst beating of his life.

"Well, I'll do everything I can." the doctor said, standing up from his stool. "Now, if you don't mind, git! You may be one of Najenda's little pretty boys, but I don't accept loiterers!"

With that, the man forcibly shoved Tatsumi out the door, much to his dismay, and shoved the wooden frame the moment he was out. _'Well, that went well...'_ he thought with a sweat drop before sighing, slipping his hands into his pockets and walking away from the clinic. _'Still, who would have thought he was with Night Raid? I wonder why I never heard about him from Boss or the others?'_ In a way, he might have understood why. After all, Najenda informed them of only important things, such as enemies that needed to be eliminated or possible targets that need to be monitored, and among other things such as scouting possible allies and recruits.

He was glad Ieyasu and Sayo were in good hands, even more so when he learned that he had managed to save them, but he still felt worried... for several reasons. _'Back then, I met Akame trying to kill Aria on the second day, which would be tomorrow...'_ he pondered about his newfound situation. _'But now that the Harvards are dead, I haven't met them yet... Though if Leone informs Boss about me, it's safe to say they might spy on me. That might be my best chance at getting back in.'_

A moment later, he sighed. _'Well, at least I didn't have to fight Akame... Even back in the present, I still couldn't beat her in a swordmatch. Would things be different, now that I have Imperius?'_ Upon recalling his Imperial Arms, a frown appeared. _'I also have to consider the effects of Tyrant being merged with me. Because it's fused with my being now, the only way to remove it would be by killing me. Tyrant also exists as Incursio, which is still being used by Aniki...'_

A frustrated groan escaped his lips as his hand went to his head. "Ah, man... I really screwed things up this time around..." Tatsumi muttered. "How the heck am I supposed to meet up with Night Raid _now_?"

Quite the dilemma...

* * *

Leone gave a quick wash to her ears, trying to get rid of the possible gunk that obscured her hearing. "Now, I might have heard this wrong..." she said, looking at Akame. "But, did he just say what I think he just said?"

Akame nodded. "Hai. It appears he was aware that we had considered the Harvards targets for elimination." she responded. "We should report this to the Boss."

She nodded in agreement. "I'll head on back and tell the Boss," Leone told her. "You stay and keep an eye on him... and be careful." Akame raised an eyebrow. "He reeks of blood... lots of blood. I think he's killed more than those guards and the Harvards."

The red-eyed warrior nodded, and watched her companion make her leave. Akame turned her attention back to the brown-haired youth, who was apparently grumbling about a mistake he made. From what she was able to gather, he wanted to meet with Night Raid. For what reasons, she didn't know, but it appeared from Leone's reaction to seeing him that it was apparent he agreed with their ideals. Given the circumstances, and from what she saw back at the mansion, it was apparent he was quite capable, and it was possible he possessed an Imperial Arms. If the Revolutionary Army agreed with them, he would make an excellent addition.

Of course, she just couldn't outright approach him. This character, Tatsumi, was an unknown. They knew nothing about him, save for what little Leone had told her. He came to the Capital in hopes of earning money to save his village. It was a good cause, but in a city this corrupted, such a dream would be nothing but that: wishful thinking. Unless they learned more, they couldn't make a move. Of course, there was also the more paranoid members of the army to worry about. No doubt, they would grow suspicious and consider him a possible threat.

If they got their say, the brown-haired boy would be eliminated.

Strangely, when she thought that, Akame felt anguish grip her chest. Unconsciously, she felt her hand reach for her heart, grasping at the fabric of her shirt tightly. Why did it suddenly hurt to think about that? She knew nothing about this person, yet she felt a sense of familiarity. She felt as if she were looking at an old friend, someone she could trust with her life... someone she held dear, almost like she had with Kurome.

It was illogical.

Akame shook her head. "I must focus on observing him..." she reminded herself, and began trailing the young possible recruit for Night Raid.

Unbeknownst to her, Tatsumi smiled, catching a sight of black with a dash of red among the rooftops. "I guess I didn't completely screw up..."

* * *

Night Raid was an organization everyone was made aware of, along with the ones who controlled them, the Revolutionary Army. It was no secret that there were many that did not understand or agree with what had been transpiring in the Capital. The Emperor, a mere child, was naive and impressionable, relying on the help of his advisors for aide, as he knew nothing about ruling a country. After all, how would a child know a thing about the workings of a country?

Unfortunately, it was this reliance that led to the decaying state of the Capital. The Prime Minister, a man of lies and deceit named Honest, had manipulated the Emperor into doing everything he said, thus making excellent use of the boy. Because he was so young, he knew nothing about right or wrong. That was made him so appealing. A vast majority were disgusted with him, and chose to act against him. This was the Revolutionary Army, the ones who wished to open the eyes of the capital and shatter the shackles that bound them.

Night Raid was the group who acted upon their wishes, the ones who were the swords to changing the world. The leader, Najenda, was probably the most experienced out of all them, being a veteran solder with a tough exterior. Still, that was not to say she was beautiful. Hell, one of the young members, a bookstore owner named Lubbock, was head over heels for her. Many would agree with him upon that, ignoring the eyepatch over her eye and her metal right arm. Her silver hair was cut short, and her bust was rather large, thus earning her lust from males. Of course, her personality scared a number of men away from her. After all, she had no time to worry about finding a lover. She had much more important things on her mind.

Currently, she was sitting upon her throne, as Mein back when she first joined called it with a tone of annoyance and arrogance, a cigar lit in her mouth. Leone was in front of her, giving her a detailed report about her observation of the recent viable targets: the Harvards.

What the young woman told her was... interesting, for a lack of better words.

"So, let me get this straight..." Najenda sucked in the polluted smoke of her cigar, and then exhaled it, creating a cloud of smoke. "You were able to determine that the Harvards were targets for elimination..." she narrowed her eyes. " _...After_ they were killed?"

"Well, technically, almost all of them." Leone answered. "Only the daughter was left alive, if only barely. Guy broke half of her bones. She's probably barely clinging to life."

Well, that was interesting. From what she learned, it was apparent that the one responsible must have had a grudge of some sort against the family, and the natural thing to do would be to eliminate them all. Instead, he left only one of them alive, if only barely. "Do you know who was responsible?"

"Yup. Matter of fact, he treated me to lunch." Najenda sighed a moment later. Of course she would be trying to have fun on the job... Of course, she couldn't have had Leone any other way. After all, Night Raid needed such a... colorful band of people.

Though, in Tatsumi's opinion, it was like a dysfunctional family of misfits. Truer words had never been spoken.

"Whaaat?" Lubbock groaned. "Come on, Leone, do you have to swindle every guy you meet when your strapped for cash?"

"Actually, this time, I couldn't get him to hand over _all_ of his money..." the blonde lioness said with a tone of disappointment. "But, hey, least I got something out of the deal."

"So you interacted with him..." Najenda took note. "Can you describe him? Characteristics, mannerisms...?"

Leone nodded. "His name is Tatsumi. He's a country kid looking to make it big out in the Capital to earn money to save his village." Is that so? Hm, that was interesting. Last time she checked, people like that were usually naive and optimistic at first when they first arrive in the Capital, not fierce and terrifying enough to slaughter an entire mansion all by themselves. "Although... I can tell you straight up, boss, he isn't afraid to voice out his opinions about the capital."

She raised an eyebrow, curious. "How do you mean?"

"Well, if I had to put it..." Leone crossed her arms under her breasts, a pondering look on her face. "He sounded like someone from the Revolutionary Army... Hell, more than that, he sounded one of us in Night Raid. He said that if you wanted to change a country as far gone as the Capital, you need to get rid of the vermin."

"I see..."

So that was the sort of person this Tatsumi character was... How interesting.

"Oh, come on." Mein snorted, her hands coming to her hips. "What could some country bumpkin know? I think you're just reading too much into this, Leone."

"Ara?" Sheele tilted her had, a finger at her cheek. "Then, Tatsumi isn't a member?"

Lubbock sweat dropped. "Sheele, this guy isn't one of us. We just learned about the guy!"

"I think he could be a good addition, provided from what we know." Bulat added, a look of approval on his face with his arms crossed. "I would like to meet him in person, though, before making any decisions."

"Agreed." Najenda nodded. She looked at Leone. "Tell Akame to try and bring this Tatsumi boy with her. I think it's time we meet this mystery assassin in person."

"And if he refuses?"

She smirked. "If he is the sort of person I think he is... Then I doubt he will refuse the offer."

After all, after hearing so much about him... what possible reason could he have to refuse the chance to meet with the group who's ideals match his own?

Besides, she wanted to meet him herself. She also wanted to know why it felt as if she had heard about this person before... Honestly, why did the name Tatsumi sound so familiar?

* * *

Akame frowned when the teen stopped in the middle of the street, his hands in his pockets. So far, up to this point, all he had done was take a simple stroll around the city. He visited a few places, spoke with a couple of people, something anyone would do. He also appeared to spend his time learning more about the Capital and it's corruption, observing the military's actions with a look of disgust. She supposed it was common, if he truly didn't agree with the Capital. She had also seen him staring at the Wanted Posters with a sense of nostalgia, which confused her. Was it possible he knew one of them? If so, it would explain why he wanted to see Night Raid, to join forces with his friends. Although, she didn't recall about hearing about this boy before when she spoke with Sheele or Bulat. Maybe he was an admirer or something? Sheele definitely had a few, though why was anyone's guess.

It had been night time when he began walking into the more deserted areas. He hadn't really done anything noteworthy, other than mingle with a few poor citizens, but something about this stopped bothered her. Had she been discovered?

Her suspicion proved true when he lifted his head, but did not turn. "Ya know, if you're gonna follow someone... least you could is try and blend in and not act like a cat burglar."

Akame frowned at that. She found his remark to be a tad bit insulting... yet so like him. Why had she expected that? Never mind, she could ponder such things later. For now, she had to meet with him. Standing up, she leaped off the edge, landing gracefully upon the cobble-stone ground. The one known as Tatsumi turned, his posture calm and slack.

Akame didn't know why, but she felt a pang of sadness echo through her when his green eyes met with her red orbs. She could see it reflected: a sense of overflowing joy, yet the inescapable sadness of a harsh reality.

Then he spoke, with a sad tone.

"...Yo, Akame."

-Kill the Reunion: END-


	7. Kill the Night Raid

**Tatsumi ga Kiru!**

* * *

 **Arc II: Chapter 2  
**

 **"Back In Business"**

* * *

"...Yo, Akame."

Tatsumi couldn't help but remember how beautiful the girl truly was, both in her young age, and when they had reached adulthood in two years. There really wasn't any difference, save her expression of emotions that is. In two years, Akame wouldn't be anywhere near as emotionless and blunt as she was now. Her black hair would be tied back into a ponytail, reaching down to her knees, and her eyes so gentle and warm, yet as cold as the blade as she wielded while on the battlefield. "The Black Princess of Death", they called her out on the battlefield. Every inch a goddess in beauty, and every inch as deadly as an assassin.

Akame expressed mild confusion, evident by the narrow of the eyes, but then dismissed it just as quickly. She was on wanted posters, after all. It would be natural if he recognized her, but that still did not explain why he would great her so casually. It would be like they were old friends... which wasn't far from the truth, actually. They were friends, though he suspected they had started to become something more, as time went on.

"...You're name is Tatsumi, correct?" Akame asked him, her hand at the sheath in case he tried anything. "I have been ordered to retrieve you. Please, do not resist."

He smiled, nodding as he reached for his sword. She took this as a sign of aggression, but then frowned in confusion when he offered it to her, still locked in the leather binding. "Well, you can't exactly have me armed, right?" he said. Akame's frowned deepened, wondering what he was getting at probably, but then relented, and took the blade from him. She gave him a quick glance over, as if pondering something.

Memories of what had happened when he reported that he had killed Ogre without sustaining injuries flooded back to his mind, and immediately became flustered. What? Getting stripped like that, especially so suddenly, was mortifying!

"Whoa, hey now!" he quickly leaped back, hands raised in defense. "If you're gonna frisk me, at least let me keep my clothes!"

Akame looked confused. This time, not out of suspicion. This was genuine confusion, as if she had no idea why he was so flustered. Then again, this was Akame, after all... Blunt and clueless, having little contact in the outside world due to being raised out in the wilderness and knowing only how to fight. Oh, then there was her obsession with meat...

Actually, meat sounded good right about now.

"Let's go." Akame told him, deciding not to search him. Tatsumi sighed in relief before he followed the girl, about to meet his old allies once again. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a rather interesting reunion... Actually, he wondered if Mein was going to give him her usual treatment? Upon recalling her crude and irritating insults, he mentally cracked a grin.

Oh, the tricks he would play on her when it came to their little spats... In all honesty, it made him wonder why he hadn't done this before. It was genius! ...Though he was teased without end by Leone and Najenda for it afterwards. That was the only downside.

* * *

The original HQ Base looked as impressive and hardened as it ever was, built mainly from rock and steel and wood. It was well hidden out in the wilderness, having been undetected for a long time. No matter how long, it was always the perfect hiding spot until Dr. Stylish showed up and ruined everything. It had been a hectic time then too. Especially when the Jaegers had been unveiled, that was almost like a nightmare for Tatsumi.

"Ohayo, Akame!" Leone greeted them at the front entrance, waving at the two. "Long time no see, Tatsumi!"

He smiled. "Likewise, Leone." Tatsumi replied, earning a look of curiosity and playfulness from his 'big sister'.

"Not surprised that I'm with Night Raid?"

"No, not really."

A pout followed later. "Muu~ I was hoping to scare the crap out of you when you found out. Big meanie, spoiling my plans like that...!"

Akame shook her head at her friend's antics, and turned to the brown-haired assassin. "The boss will meet with you shortly." she told him curtly. "You're free to wander around until then."

"Hai."

Akame nodded, and left, heading out to the side of the base. With that out of the way, Leone took it upon herself to give him the grand tour of the complex. Not that it was needed. Even though it had been two years since he first came to Night Raid in present time, he could still remember the complex pretty well. Despite how it appeared on the inside, it was actually relatively small, probably about the interior size of a small three story house. The bedrooms were simple, yet they were free to customize it as they saw fit. Of course, living quarters were divided: one floor for males, another for females, while the third floor was used for meetings and other stuff.

Strangely, it didn't have a bathroom... he always wondered why that was.

The first place Leone showed him to was the dining room. It was pretty modest compared to the palace, which was actually natural when you thought about it, but the table was unnaturally long... Tatsumi guessed it was it longer than the one in the palace. At the foot of the table were two people, both of which he recognized well. The first was a well-endowed woman like many of the girls Tatsumi met, bearing long purple hair was an aloof expression, thin glasses sitting atop her nose while wearing a Chinese dress, exposing a small portion of her cleavage and some of her thighs, despite reaching all the way down to her calves.

Tatsumi nearly ran up to her and embraced her, crying like a child. The last time he had seen her was when she held him within her arms, comforting him after he started to reminisce about his friends, finally grieving again at long last. Her fate had not been a kind one, being devoured by an Imperial Arms. His heart wrenched at the memories of meeting a girl who he initially believed to be kind and uptight, one of the few untouched by corruption...

Then he learned she was just as cruel and evil as the rest of the Empire.

Beside Sheele was Mein. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly, earning a confused frown from Leone. Two years from now, Mein would be pretty attractive, choosing to allow her hair to fall to her waist, and had actually gotten taller as well. Of course, her attitude hadn't really changed all that much... but she had softened up a bit. And by that, he meant a lot. She hardly ever still showed off her sharp and arrogant and snappy tongue. Still, even when she was a small bundle of irritation, she was still pretty cute, with her pigtails and her small pink outfit.

"So, he's the one the Boss wanted to see?" Mein asked when they saw the two entering, shoving her hands to her hips. She looked at Tatsumi up and down with a curious and critical gaze before stopping at his eyes, taking a step back. Her expression was one of disturb and shock.

Who wouldn't act like that, after seeing his eyes? Having two crossed slits for pupils wasn't exactly natural, but it wasn't his fault. It was just a side-effect from being merged with his Teigu is all. Besides, he thought it actually looked pretty cool!

"Mu, no hello or anything?" Leone pouted childishly. "I see how it is..." she faked a sniff with an impressive display of mock tears. "Mein doesn't like me at all, does she?"

"Eh?" Sheele gasped, looking to her friend. "M-Mein! You should make up with her!"

The pink-haired sniper growled. "Cut the crap!" she snapped at the blonde vixen. "You know I hate it when you pull this!"

"That's why it's so much fun!" Leone grinned a second later, sticking her tongue out at Mein before turning to Sheele. "We're not fighting, Sheele, just a friendly spat is all." she told her before noticing the book in her hands. Tatsumi sweat-dropped. It was the same book she had read when he first met her.

 ** _"101 Ways To Cure An Airhead"_**

"...You're still reading that?" the fighter deadpanned. Sheele nodded, holding the book close to her.

"Of course! With this, I can finally get a better grip on my surroundings!" she chirped happily, completely oblivious to the look they were giving her. Oh, it was so painful, with how innocent she could be. Finally, she noticed Tatsumi's presence, and smiled. "Hello. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Sheele."

"Tatsumi." he bowed politely. "A pleasure."

"Che!" Mein turned her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sheele, don't go getting all buddy-buddy with him!" she told her friend. "He's not Night Raid material anyhow!"

"Says you." Leone snorted. "You didn't see him break some deranged girl's bones and leave her half dead..." she grinned fiercely a second later. "Or slaughter two dozen guards all by himself."

Mein faltered. She scowled hesitantly, looking back at Tatsumi. He smirked mentally.

It was finally time for some payback.

"You're name is Mein, right?" he asked.

The sniper raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yeah, so what?" she scoffed. "Look, I get that you're some big bad lone wolf, but-"

"Miss Mein." he quickly took one of her hands into his, staring directly into her eyes. She was caught off guard by this action, not sure what was going on. Sheele blushed a bit while Leone whistled, mentally applauding him for being so bold. Mein, on the other hand, was comptemplating whether or not she should shoot him full of holes or kick him right in the-

"Will you marry me?"

The girls blinked. Once, twice, three times. The words hanged in the air for a while before they finally registered.

In nearly less than a second, Mein's mouth was open, flabberghasted and unable to form any proper words while her entire face was nothing but the brightest shade of red. Leone howled with laughter, falling to the ground with her arms over her stomach, tears falling from her face from laughing so hard. Sheele blushed even further, a hand at her mouth while staring at the two in amazement. _'S-so bold...'_

 _'Ho-holy crap! Ahahahahahahahha!'_ Leone cackled. _'O-oh shit, I-I'm gonna die! Hahahahahah!'_

"Wh-wh-wha-what?!" Mein shrieked, pulling her hand away from Tatsumi and moving back. "W-what the hell?! Are you nuts?! W-why would you ask someone you never met that?! A-and so suddenly! A-are you an idiot!"

Tatsumi laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Hah, sorry... It's just, you looked so cute, I couldn't resist." Steam was starting to pour out of the girl's head. Just a little further... "Actually, now that I look a bit better..." he leaned in, a hand at his chin. "You're even cuter when your flustered."

That was the final nail slamming straight in the coffin.

Mein was finally broken. "C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cute?!"

Sheele smiled at her friend, giving her a thumbs up. "Congratulations, Mein!" she told her. "You're finally no longer single!"

Leone was still laughing.

* * *

Lubbock was still as much of a pervert as ever...

Tatsumi and Leone found him lying on the grass, a pair of binoculars in hand. He appeared to be observing a small lakeside pool below his hiding place. Drool was leaking from the corner of his mouth, his cheeks tinted red, and a perverted grin on his lips. "Yosh! It's just about time for Leone's bath! Won't be long now...!"

Tatsumi stifled a laugh. Honestly, his friend's antics were always so fun to see. In addition, it was also good to see him again, especially when he had learned of what happened to him from Esdeath.

At the very least... he didn't suffer anymore.

Leone sighed, shaking her head as she drove her heel into the green-haired bookstore owner's spine, causing him to yell and cry out in pain, dropping his binoculars. "Caught you, little pervert." she smirked, leaning forward with victory relished on her face, and her hands on her hips. He had to fight off a blush as he looked off to the side. Damn did Leone have a well-defined posterior... Little wonder why Lubbock wanted to get a glimpse of it, as well as her naked body. To be honest, he was starting to want to get a look himself.

Question is, would it be worth it? He really didn't want to be on the receiving end of Lionelle in a fit of rage. He had seen what had happened to the last poor bastard from the Revolutionary Army to know the consequences.

Who would have thought the back could be bent that far before breaking?

"G-gagh!" Lubbock cried in shock, a nervous smile frozen on his face. "T-this isn't what it looks like! I swear!"

"Really?" the brown-haired assassin chuckled. "Kinda looks like you're trying to peep."

"W-well, that's- Hey, wait! Who the heck are you!"

He stopped when he felt the heel digging further. Was it just his imagination, or was Leone starting to remind him of Esdeath?

...

...

...

Tatsumi shuddered at such a thought. Flirty and teasing Leone was good Leone. Esdeath-like Leone was a bad Leone.

Enough said.

"Oh, man up." the blonde fighter said. "Besides, I know for a fact you've been through worse." She finally let up, allowing the man to groan in pain and lift himself up, rubbing his now sore backside. "Oh, this is Tatsumi. He's the one I was talking about." She held her hand towards Lubbock. "Tatsumi, this is Lubbock."

Lubbock's eyes widened, looking at Leone, then back at Tatsumi. He observed him carefully, looking at him up and done with an analytical gaze. For a long while, he was silent, staring mostly at his eyes before speaking. "So... are those contacts?"

* * *

 _'No matter how many times I see this,'_ Tatsumi thought as he watched Bulat continue his workout, swinging and thrusting his spear at every available target in his path with great speed and power. _'I still find myself amazed. Man, I wonder how strong Aniki would be if he had unlocked Imperius instead of me, if he was alive after all that stuff with The Three.'_

Bulat was a strong, burly man, if a bit eccentric. He had styled his hair in an odd fashion, going for the punk-style look. He was almost never seen without his trademark green armor, preferring to wear a simple black shirt with khaki slacks. All in all, he was pretty intimidating when his hair was back to it's usual state without the style, but he was even more so when donning Incursio. Currently, he was in the middle of the training field, and his targets were large logs, likely used from the biggest trees around the area.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Leone asked with a smile, observing the training, folding her arms beneath her breasts. "That's Bulat, one of our strongest members."

A statement that was not a boast. Tatsumi had seen what he was capable of for himself, having managed to kill two members of The Three while injuring the third, leaving him to deal with the last of them.

"TWOAGH!" With one quick thrust, the entire trunk was obliterated, splinters flying high into the air. With a satisfied smile on his face, he twirled his spear around, hefting on his shoulder and using his free hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. "Whew~ That's it for the day." he said to himself before noticing the two's presence. "Oh, Leone! Is he the guy?"

"You betcha!" Leone grinned. "Haha, you should have seen what he did to Mein earlier! It was priceless!"

"I heard about it from Sheele." Bulat chuckled. "I never thought I would hear the day when someone just proposed to Mein of all people, even if it was a joke." He extended his hand in greeting. "My name is Bulat. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tatsumi!"

"You too, Ani-er, Bulat!" Tatsumi quickly caught himself, shaking hands with Bulat.

"Oh, I should warn you. He's gay."

"Haha, hey now!" Bulat smiled. Tatsumi, for the sake of his sanity, pretended the sparkles that flew from his Aniki's face did not exist. "He might get the wrong idea!"

"Eh, I don't judge people by their preferences." Tatsumi replied. "Unfortunately for you, I'm straight. Still, it's a pleasure meeting you... Do you mind if I call you Aniki? Calling you just Bulat sounds weird."

* * *

Once the tour of the facility came to an end, Akame came to inform them that the Boss was ready to greet Tatsumi. Everyone was gathered in the main hall. As usual, Najenda was sitting on her guilded seat, a cigar lit in her metal hand. She looked just as beautiful as she ever did, cocky and proud smirk and all. "So..." she sucked in the polluted air of her cancer. "You're the one who took out the entire Harvard family... Tatsumi, correct?"

"Hai." the Dragon King answered, straightening himself out. While he may have had a good position from being a high-government official during the Bloody End War, he still respected Najenda to the degree where it was almost natural. "It's a pleasure."

Najenda chuckled. "No need to be so stiff." she told him. "After all, I've been rather curious about you. From what I've been told from Leone, you don't quite agree with the Empire, or the Minister at all."

Of course he didn't. He had stopped agreeing with the Empire and Prime Minister Honest the day he saw both of his friends dead in the Harvard's warehouse. He had stopped believing in them the day he had seen what the Empire was really like. How could he still agree with them, after all that he had seen from the day he first set foot in this god-forsaken hell-hole? Najenda seemed to understand this, and leaned back, a curious smile finding it's way to her lips.

"The Harvard Family was a target of ours that we had under consideration, as we still had no proof at that time that they were responsible for the disappearance of several people in the city that were born outside the Capital. When we had confirmed it, it was the same time you had killed all of them... well, almost all of them. The girl you left alive is currently in the hospital, and her house burned to the ground. Not a single survivor was found. I'm curious, actually... why did you allow her to live?"

"Technically, she's half-dead." Tatsumi said, his face becoming cold and deadly. "Also, I didn't kill the Harvards because of some goal I had in mind... I just wanted to return the favor for their 'hospitality'. If Aria Harvard still is as cruel and demented as she was when I first met her, then there will be no one that will keep her from me."

The Boss of Night Raid nodded in approval. "Impressive... Still, I must ask. How did you kill all those guards? You clearly don't have help, so either your combat skills are on par with those who have achieved their positions with pure power alone..."

She took another breath of her cigar. "Or you have an Imperial Arms."

He had expected that. Normally, he would try to hide this fact, and say that he accomplished this feat with strength alone. Except, these people were everything to him, the family he cherished and accepted when he had grown accustomed to them. As a result, there was no reason to keep secrets.

Especially not now.

Rather than answering, he simply gave Najenda a large smirk, and his eyes flashed red.

 _"Imperius."_

-Kill the Night Raid: END-


	8. Kill the Dissonance

**Tatsumi ga Kiru!**

* * *

 **Arc II: Chapter 3  
**

 **"Back In Business"**

* * *

Tyrant.

It was the name of a powerful Danger Beast... no, far from that, actually. It was by far the most dangerous of the creatures to have ever existed, creating damage unparalleled. It was considered to be the king of beasts, the ultimate predator. It was capable to adapting to any situation in front of it. If the climate was cold and harsh, it would develop thick fur along it's hide. If the environment was warm and unbearable, it would have nothing but moisture-absorbing scales. Truly, it was the ultimate Danger Beast, a creature without rival.

It took several hundred men to kill it before it finally breathed it's last breath. With it's flesh stripped, it's body rotted. What remained of it became solid clad-iron steel, nigh unbreakable. An armor that could adapt to any wielder, and adjust to their fighting style. This Imperial Arms came to be known as Incursio. Currently, it was in the possession of a man who defeated over a hundred men while still in the army, Bulat.

However, what all of Night Raid just saw was something that could only be described as a more feral, bestial form of the armor. The way it appeared was also unnatural as well. Rather than the armor emerging from behind and wrapping itself around the user, it encroached the skin as if it were alive before hardening. The mask bore the snarling face of a dragon, a tatttered cape flowing out from behind, and sharp talons for hands.

Tatsumi had donned Incursio, a fact that shocked damn near everyone in the room.

At first, there was only a stunned silence. No one could even so much as speak. They just stared at his armored form, standing straight as an arrow, cool and calm.

The silence was then broken by Leone. "Bulat... did you give him Incursio?"

"No." Bulat answered. "No I did not."

"Wha-how-why..." Lubbock, sadly, was unable to handle the current state of affairs, steam beginning to pour out of his head. "What's going on here...?"

Leone whistled. "Damn, now THAT's an Imperial Arms."

Mein was still looking at it with complete shock.

"Ano..." Sheele tilted her head. "Why are there two Incursios?"

Finally, Tatsumi cleared up their confusion, shaking his head. "This isn't Incursio." he told them. "And it isn't Grand Chariot, either."

"Grand what?" the green-haired bookkeeper frowned. Najenda took a quick drag of her cigar before answering her subordinate. "Grand Chariot is an Imperial Arms modeled after Incursio. In a way, you could see that the armor served as a prototype for it's design. Unlike Incursio, Grand Chariot exists for pure combat, but still possesses great defense." She couldn't help but grin. "I have to admit, though, this is an impressive armor. What is it's name?"

"The Dragon King: Imperius." the brown-haired youth replied. "It holds the same abilities as Incursio, but at the same time, it has the properties of Grand Chariot. It also has a second form, though I only use it as a last resort."

"I see..." the leader of Night Raid nodded in understanding. "Pardon me for asking, Tatsumi, but where did you acquire this Imperial Arms?"

There it was, the question he had trouble answering. Tatsumi had to give that particular question a great deal of thought. He couldn't quite tell them that it was the evolved form of Incursio, or rather it's true form, so that begged the question as to what he would explain.

Thankfully, he came up with one.

"Back at my village, my teacher had a treasure that he would give only to the student who could solve a question." Tatsumi answered. "The question was this: How would you destroy evil? Would you side with justice, locked in an eternal struggle to defeat evil? Or would you become an even greater evil to destroy evil?"

"It wouldn't matter what the answer was." Leone scoffed. "No matter what you do, evil would exist. Justice alone can't really beat evil, and you would simply become what you wanted to defeat."

"Exactly, it was a paradox." Tatsumi nodded in agreement, dismissing Imperius. "No matter what you do, evil would continue to exist. It was simply a matter of what choice you would make."

"And how did you answer?" the steel-armed woman asked, despite already knowing his answer.

The grin told her all she needed to know. "I would choose to become a greater evil. After all, what better way to get rid of evil with something even darker? Isn't that the life an assassin follows? A life of carnage?"

That settled it.

Everyone had the same look on their face, each looking at the other before turning to Najenda, nodding in unison. She couldn't help but smile, looking at the confident young man before her. "Well then... Tatsumi, do you want to join Night Raid?"

"I thought you'd never ask." he replied with a look of determination. "After all, I've got a score to settle with that fat ass Minister for screwing up my village because of the taxes."

 _'And also for unleashing Purgatorio upon the world...'_ he added bitterly in his mind.

"In that case..." Najenda lifted herself up from her seat, offering the man her iron-clad metal hand. "Welcome to the road of carnage."

Tatsumi smiled, taking her hand into his.

He was finally back home, where he truly belonged...

* * *

The first few days were the same as when he first joined. Despite them knowing his skills, he was still placed on training duty, though this time it wasn't for getting stronger. He had originally believed that when he first joined, but now he knew better. It was to get a better feel for his comrades, to understand them better and know their own strengths. Like last time, he was with Akame, preparing dinner.

And just like last time, the black-haired assassin was trying to eat the ingredients. He grew a tick mark on his forehead as he lightly smacked her hand when she reached for one of the small slabs of raw meat. "Hands off the meat until it's cooked." he scolded her. "She who does not help cook does not get to eat."

Akame glared at him while simultaneously pulling off a pout. For a moment, he actually thought about reconsidering, but then shook his head and went back to cooking. Akame did so as well, though she kept eyeing the slabs of meat and the assortments of food laid out before her. As such, the teen would whack her when she tried to grab some of the food. Those who were watching them chuckled at the spectacle.

"Man, who would have thought we would see the day when Akame wasn't allowed to cook?" Leone giggled. Bulat smiled slightly, leaning forward. "Well, Tatsumi practically insisted that he cook, so he could, and I quote, 'earn his keep'. Still, never imagined he'd actually take over the kitchen!"

The two bursted out into laughter. Mein didn't really say anything, rather she just kept her eyes trained on Tatsumi. Whenever their eyes met, she would suddenly turn away, her face bright pink. Sheele giggled whenver this happened, and Lubbock actually grinned. He had heard what the new guy had done to Mein, and he had to say, he was impressed. After all, who would have thought you could make Mein, she who eternally has a stick rammed up her ass, blush and stutter and unable to look you in the eye?

Needless to say, Tatsumi was a hoot.

 _'I had forgotten how much of a glutton Akame could be...'_ Tatsumi sweat-dropped, whacking her hand again when she reached for some grapes. _'Seriously, why did they put her in charge of food when she eats the stuff needed to make it?!'_

Sadly, he never learned the answer. After Akame, who's hand now had a few pulsating red marks from the times he whacked her, placed the food in the oven, Tatsumi went to work on the rest, cutting up the meat and then tossing it straight into the pan. "Food should be done in a few minutes..." he muttered, taking off his apron. "Oi, Lubbock? Can you watch the food?"

"Yeah, sure!" the green-haired bookkeeper nodded before frowning. "Why?"

"I'm going fishing."

* * *

"I'm impressed." Akame said bluntly as she watched the brown-haired assassin leap out of the water, tossing three large fish, hurled straight into the basket. "I didn't know you knew how to fish."

"Hah!" he grinned. "I had a great teacher!" And that teacher was Akame. She had been the one to teach him everything there was to learn in Night Raid when he first joined, along with the others. Akame taught him how to catch fish, and showed him that, despite her initial cold attitude, she was capable of caring for others, and was not as emotionless as he initially that she was. After that, Mein took over, and while he had a bit of trouble trying to deal with her, he did learn that she also wasn't the total condescending bitch he thought her to be. Then there was Sheele... Ah, Sheele. The sweet gentle kindness that thought she didn't have a purpose in life until finding Night Raid. In a way, she was almost like a mother... despite her scatterbrain tendencies.

He wasn't going to discuss the training that involved Leone, or Bulat. Enough said.

Once Tatsumi rounded up about a dozen fish, the two went back to the HQ. When they returned, Tatsumi asked Mein to keep an eye on Akame, so that she wouldn't eat the food, and began to work on the fish alongside Bulat.

"I can tell, dinner is gonna be great!" the burly man grinned. "You never told us you could cook!"

The green-eyed Dragon King grinned as well, still focusing on his current task. He set the amphibians out on the griddle, setting fire below the steel grid. "Since me and my friends were going out on our own, we decided to learn skills that would come in handy." he explained. "Laundry, cooking, fighting... you name it."

"Heh, is that so?" Bulat chuckled, leaning back on the counter. "I have to admit, it's not everyday we get to relax like this. Pretty soon, we'll be sent out on jobs, cleaning up filth... Then again, you already know that, don't you?"

"More than you think, Aniki." Tatsumi remarked. "By the way, sorry if this sounds rude, but... what did you do before you joined Night Raid?"

It was pointless asking that question, as Tatsumi already learned the story before. Even still, he barely knew anything about his teacher, having watched him die during his reunion and battle with his former commanding officer, General Liver. Bulat seemed to develop a far-away look in his eye, looking up at the stone ceiling with a look of reminiscence about him. "I used to be in the military, believe it or not. In fact, back when I was still a soldier, I was well known for defeating over a hundred men."

"What made you quit?"

Bulat's face became pensive. "My commanding officer... General Liver, he was taken because he wouldn't accept a bribe from the Prime Minister. I was hauled off too, but thanks to Incursio, I was able to escape. After that, I joined Night Raid." The man smiled. "Sorry if it wasn't what you were hoping for."

"Eh, no biggie. I prefer the small stuff over the long version."

"Heh, least your honest. Say, did you wanna have a solo candle-lit dinner with me?"

Tatsumi laughed. "Sorry, Aniki, but I'm afraid I'm perfectly straight." _'Or at least, so I hope.'_ he added mentally. _'I mean, I fell in love with three girls, right? That means I'm straight, right? Right?!'_

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying." Bulat shrugged it off. "By the way, Tatsumi... About Imperius."

"Yeah?"

"...It was made from Tyrant, wasn't it?"

The brown-haired teen's hands stopped, the fingers just inches away from the dial. A tense silence filled the void between them, the only sound being the lapping flames against the steel griddle, and the sizzling flesh of the fish. The punk-haired man had lost his smile, his face set in stone while Tatsumi's face was impassive and blank, no emotion whatsoever.

He had forgotten how perceptive Bulat was.

"...Yes, it was." he finally replied.

"And it's already merged with you, hasn't it?"

Tatsumi nodded. Bulat sighed, shaking his head as if in disappointment, looking at the green-eyed assassin. "Honestly, what in the world were you thinking?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried. "I can understand the benefits, having enhanced strength and all, but... was it really worth it, Tatsumi? Being bonded with the flesh of a Danger Beast? Of quite literally being a dragon? Most people would find it cool... until reality hits them square in the jaw." He removed himself from the counter. "How did it happen?"

At first, Tatsumi was silent. He finally returned to work on the griddle, his bangs overshadowing his eyes. At first, Bulat thought that Tatsumi wasn't going to answer. It wasn't truly his place to pry, he simply wished to know the circumstances that led to someone as young as his newest coworker making such a decision that led to such sacrifice. Part of him wanted to berate Tatsumi for doing something so reckless, while another part of him wanted to pity him for having been too young for such a burden. Taking silence as his answer, Bulat turned to leave.

However, as he stepped out of the kitchen, Tatsumi spoke up, his voice quiet. It was almost like a whisper, making it almost impossible for him to hear.

But he heard it all the same.

"...Purgatorio happened."

 _-Kill the Dissonance: END-_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter, everyone. I have been really busy, both in life and with other stories. To be honest, I have been putting Akame ga Kill! on hold for a while now, due to the emotional crap that it all leads into. Bulat's death scene was probably among the saddest moments of the series, especially Sheele's and Chelsea's. Well, luckily, we will be changing it up here. After all, with this new Tatsumi, things are gonna get crazy. XD**

 **Also, in case any of you are wondering, the harem list is as follows: Akame, Leone, Mein, and Esdeath. Possible candidates include Sheele and Seryu.**

 **Yes, she will be alive. BUT! Before any of you start throwing a fit, the events that occurred will be different. Actually, Night Raid will be receiving two members from the Capital. The fact that Seryu is alive is a spoiler to the story in and in itself, but I shall lead you to guess who the second character is. I can't really say much, other than that they will have relations to Esdeath.**

 **I do not know when I will be able to update this story again. Until I manage to find time, expect long waiting periods. Even still, I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **And yes, there will be lemons... and yes, Tatsumi is still a virgin, sadly enough. XD Well, ciao~**


	9. Kill the Discord (Part I)

**Tatsumi ga Kiru!**

* * *

 **Arc II: Chapter 4  
**

 **"Back In Business"**

* * *

"Ogre?"

That was a name Tatsumi had nearly forgotten a long time ago. In all honesty, after everything that had transpired, he had all but forgotten the man. Of course, that being said, hearing his name was more than enough for him to remember him in full force: ugly mug and crimes included. With it came the face a girl with an innocent smile, her light hair tied back into a ponytail, and a mini dog-like thing at her heels. His fists clenched together tightly as that innocent smile morphed into one of insanity.

Leone nodded. "Yep, that's right." she said, cracking a grin. "Guy's a real piece of work. He's working with an oil dealer with some really shady business, and I'm taking the class five shady business here. Of course, because of their status, no one can lay so much as a finger on them, and that's not even counting the fact that Ogre can make anyone a scapegoat for them to use if anyone so much as suspects with his colleague."

"...Do I get to rip his fucking head off?" Tatsumi asked at point blank. Leone could only grin further at his anger, but it confused him. Sure, Ogre was an enemy, and scum of the highest degree, almost on high with Honest, but this anger was so much thicker... it was close to being white-hot fire levels of hatred. He felt as if Ogre was a threat, despite the fact that he now had the level of power needed to face just about anyone, arguably being the strongest warrior in the Empire right now at this point in time? Perhaps it was another side-effect of Imperius being merged with his body.

"Calm down, kid." Najenda told him, taking a long drag of her cigar before she turned to Leone. "Is this information accurate?"

"Yes. I confirmed it for myself." the blonde vixen nodded as she produced a large bag, the sounds of coins clanking inside. "And the client paid in full."

Tatsumi nearly recoiled, an unfamiliar, yet disgusting smell invading his nostrils. He pinched his nose, nearly gagging. _'Dear lord,'_ he thought in horror. _'Just what kind of sick shit did she do to get this money?'_

Tatsumi was aware of how they got the money. Leone had said herself that the client smelled of disease, likely selling her body to prostitution. However, now that Tatsumi's senses had been enhanced... God, the smell alone was horrible. And he was willing to bet that either A) Leone's senses were used to such a repugnant odor, or B) his senses were far sharper than Leone's, sense of smell included.

Najenda didn't need to ask how the client obtained the money as she nodded, a smile on her face. "Very well then... Night Raid gladly accepts the job."

Akame, who had been silent through out the entire meeting, nodded silently, eyes as quiet yet fiery as they always had been. Leone's grin became feral, clearly anticipating the carnage she would wreak. Tatsumi, however, merely hardened his gaze as his thoughts went back to Ogre, and his subordinate, the one who had killed Sheele and Chelsea. Just remembering what had happened as enough to set him off in the past, but now it had quelled to a silent fury. When the time came, there would be no mercy... only a hell to pay.

"Who will target Ogre?" Akame asked.

"That depends..." Tatsumi spoke up, his voice speaking volumes of his own inner desires. "...will I be allowed to let loose?"

The Boss grinned widely. "Feel free, so long as you don't cause attention to yourself." she nodded, earning a dark smirk from him in responsible. "I trust I won't need to ask one of the others to help you?"

"No. I can handle it myself."

Leone giggled in her hand. "Ara, ara..." she wagged her finger. "Somebody's confident."

"It's not about confidence," he replied back. "It's about knowing you can do it, and if you can."

Akame merely gave him a simple stare, a chilling coldness to it, yet it also had a hidden warmth to it. "...arrogance like that will get you killed."

The teen gave her a smile. "It's really arrogance either... Still, I'm surprised, Akame. I didn't know you actually cared." A mischievous grin crossed his face. "Could you be falling for me?"

Akame simply huffed her cheeks, getting up form the table. Leone chuckled as she did the same, tossing the last of her food into her mouth. "Nice work, lady killer." she complimented. "First Mein, now Akame?" A giggle escaped her. "What's next? Boss?"

The brunette snorted. "And risk getting my ass handed to me? Yeah, no thanks." he said flatly, earning a cackle from the aforementioned leader of Night Raid. "Anyway, I'm heading out." Tatsumi stood up, a smirk plastered across his face. "By the way, Leone... wanna make a bet?"

The lioness raised an eyebrow, leaning on her hand. "...I'm listening.

* * *

The streets were just as polluted and as dingy as he remembered them to be. With his enhanced senses, he could smell, hear, and see it far more clearly than he ever could now. Beggars sitting off to the side, bruised, beaten, or broken by the horrible beatings the law would hand down upon them, clad in tattered robes, and skin shriveled like old men. Children without a home wandered about, wearing only ratty clothing, arms and legs and their face stained with grime, and hair messy and unhinged. In the alleyways, he could see either muggings or murderers, or god forbid, men taking forceful pleasure upon a shrieking woman. His teeth became tighter as he walked through the straits, his hood pulled over his head to obscure his face from the world.

Tatsumi went over the information he had learned previously about Ogre.

 _'Ogre... a high-ranking military officer, and the perfect definition of the corrupted military... Because of his ties with the magistrate of internal affairs, as well as several other shady dealings, he can take out anyone who directly opposes him, and when paid to make a scapegoat, he chooses families who are in some way affiliated to his own targets. Our client was made into a scapegoat, having lost her fiance.'_

A growl escaped him.

 _'Ogre... You have_ no _idea how much of a pleasure it is to be able to kill you a second time.'_

As he walked down the streets, looking for where his mark would be located, he felt a slight tugging at his coat. He looked down to see a smile child, a little girl with dark skin. Her hair was dirty and messy, sprawled all over, and her article of clothing he could see was a worn t-shirt that was several sizes too big for her. Her eyes were big and round, with small rings underneath them. Her fingers were caked with grime and mud.

"M-mister..." she croaked, her voice hoarse. Tatsumi only smiled warmly as he knelt down, digging into his coat before pulling out a small loaf of bread that he had pocketed away for the road, along with several coins. The girl's eyes widened, as if left in total disbelief, even as he placed them in her hands. He continued to smile, even as he patted her head. When she saw his eyes, she could only see a gentle warmth to them, accompanied by the cold, red darkness that laid underneath... a darkness that wished only for the deaths of the corrupted. It hadn't taken the girl long to see that he was not like anyone else from the Capital, someone who stood out from them all. She smiled brightly, nodding her head in thanks as she ran out, back into a small alleyway. Even from where he stood, Tatsumi could see another child, a boy around her age, closely wrapped in old blankets.

 _'Yeah... I had almost forgotten how rotten the Capital really is...'_ he thought, fists clenched together tightly in silent, trembling rage. _'This world... is twisted.'_

Tatsumi wanted to change it. He wanted to erase the twistedness from this world. The twistedness that resided at the very heart of this rotten Empire. Honest was the source of it all, the suffering of everyone. He had only made things worse when he allowed Purgatorio to be released, and therefore, bringing forth all chaos and destruction. And that had only been the beginning of what could only be called a bloody, brutal war.

2 years... for two years, that war against one thing lasted.

At any rate, he needed to focus on the present. Right now, he was tasked with eliminating a minor source of twistedness. As he scanned the crowd, he found that a few people were giving someone a wide berth, moving away with traces of sweat and fear. He narrowed his eyes, the pupils forming into slits as he focused on his target. It was Ogre, smug grin and all. Even by Night Raid's standards, he was by far one of the worst men you would meet, both character and appearance wise. He was easily two heads taller than Tatsumi, bearing rugged black hair and the usual Capital armor, yet the left side of his face was scarred, revealing a black and red, inhuman like eye. He was easily muscled and ripped, showing off immense physical stature.

 _'There he is...'_ Tatsumi thought, his eyes turning back to normal. _'All that's left now... is to eliminate him.'_

* * *

Ogre was immediately suspicious of the hooded figure when he approached him. He looked pretty young, both in stature, build, and voice-wise. He was probably only in his teens, but whatever the case was, he still reeked of blood. He could smell it off of him like a damned cologne. It hadn't taken him long to realize that the kid was either A) a killer, just like him, or B) an assassin from Night Raid. Either way, the kid was a menace, so it was only natural he would want to off him before he became a major threat to both himself and the empire, whatever good it was for him. Plus, it would bolster his image. He humored the kid, and followed him into the secluded alleyway.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, boy?" Ogre asked him, his tone thick and heavy. He didn't want to waste any more time than he already is. "And it better not be something stupid."

The boy kept his back turned to him, his hands calmly slid inside his pants. From beneath the coat, he caught sight of what looked like a sheath, meaning he was carrying a sword on him. "...Tell me, do you ever regret it?" the boy suddenly asked, his tone having changed completely. On the street, it was a false tone of nervousness and anxiety. Now, it was like that of steel: cold, sharp, and filled with a precise edge. Ogre's only working eye narrowed, his hand slowly reaching for the blade on his hip.

"Regret what?"

"Killing." The boy slowly turned to him, pulling down his hood. He was definitely in his teens, bearing messy brown hair and soft green eyes. However, what caused Ogre to pause were his pupils, which were shaped like cross-formed slits. "You've slaughtered hundreds of families, and every single one of them was completely innocent. You didn't stop with just one person, who you wanted to make an example of... you killed their whole family. It didn't matter if it was a child or a baby, you butchered them without a second thought. I just want to know if you ever regretted it."

Ogre scoffed as he grins, hand firmly on his handle. "Yeah, I regret it all right..." he said with glee, slowly pulling out his sword from his sheath. "I regret..."

Then, he lunged forward.

 ** _"NOT BEING ABLE TO ENJOY IT MORE!"_**

He pulled the blade out swiftly, and swung his arm. The brat merely stood where he was, unflinching even as a silver flash swung down upon him. Ogre was laughing, unable to believe this kid's stupidity. Couldn't he see that it was pointless now?! There was no chance to defy at the hands of death! No way to fight back! No way to retaliate!

And yet... even as blood splattered across the boy's face, his coat flapping from the force of the swing, his face remained impassive. The only thing that had changed was his eyes.

It had gone from green to red.

 _'Wait... why does my arm feel so light...?'_ Ogre thought in confusion, unsure of why his arm felt so relieved. Actually... what had happened to his sword? Had the speed and velocity of the swing caused it to go flying out of his hands? _'No... it's not that...'_ His eye slowly trailed down to his shoulder. His eyes widened, and then looked at the boy. 'It's _not that I lost my sword..._

In the brat's hand...

 _'It's that it was cut off!'_

...was his arm, still holding the blade in it's grasp. The boy sighed, slipping into a stance with his legs spaced out, and his other arm behind him, sword in hand. "In the end, Ogre..." he spoke with scorn. "You're still a weed that needs to be plucked."

The swing came so fast that Ogre didn't even see it. In a flash, the brat was behind him, blade drawn forward. At first, it appeared that he missed. But, after several seconds, Ogre slowly felt his body falling forward. _'W-when... did he...?'_

The boy looked over his shoulder as he finally fell to the ground with a thud, while his legs buckled and fell backward. "Farewell..." Tatsumi said, sheathing the empty shell of Incursio. "...general Ogre."

* * *

"God dammit, Tatsumi!" Leone whined as she fell on her couch. "That was cheating!"

"And what does that mean?" he asked simply as he tossed his coat over the chair, rolling up his sleeves. "We made a bet, and I won, simple as that."

Earlier, Tatsumi had arrived ahead of Akame and Leone, and had already begun making dinner. He had grabbed some groceries ahead of time, as well as a few extra side dishes while out on the job. When they had returned, he had already cooked all the meat, and locked it up before the black-haired meat-eater even had a chance to reach the kitchen. When the blonde saw him, she immediately fell into shock, though Najenda was vastly amused as she lit her cigar, leaning back to enjoy the fireworks.

"You HAD to have cheated! Our target was close!"

"I simply worked on it quickly." Tatsumi shrugged. "Like it or not, I finished my job... Which means, you have to be in the same room with Lubbock for a whole day... and you're not allowed to hit him, either way. And your also not allowed to leave the room, either."

Leone's face was one of sheer horror, face twitching from the sheer audacity of it all, and also feeling mortified. Tatsumi, on the other hand, grinned like the devil himself as he leaned on the chair, arms folded over his chest. Najenda chuckled. "I hate to tell you this, Leone..." she said as she took a quick drag of her smoke. "But Tatsumi has finished the job. You were just too late."

"W-what...?!"

As Leone wailed in despair, Tatsumi looked to Akame, who looked at him with a veiled glare. "...you don't have to worry." he told her. "I didn't get nicked or anything. I already had the Boss take a look." Akame seemed satisfied, and nodded. Her face remained disturbed, however, as she looked down at the ground. Seeing her look, he became concerned. "You okay, Akame?"

"...Tatsumi."

He blinked in surprise. Her voice was different now, lacking her professional, and terrifying cold edge that she normally sported. She looked up, a troubled expression on her beautiful features. "W-what is it?" he asked, slightly anxious. What was she worried about?

"...When we first met," she said, walking toward him. "You called me by my name... and yet, we never met before." Oh... so that was what eating her up. "At first, I thought it was because of my wanted poster... but you addressed me as if I were a friend." She looked back down, fidgeting with her hands. "Your eyes... I could tell, you looked at me as if I were someone you could trust with your life." She looked up back at him. "Have we... met before?"

There it was, the question he had been dreading. Even though he had brought himself to prepare for it, the possibility his friendliness with them would bring about questions was still something he worked to avoid. After all, it would take time for one to trust another, even if they were working towards a common goal... but Tatsumi had made it clear he trusted everyone at Night Raid. That fact alone could have worked out against him, so he tried to avoid that problem... but when it comes down to sharp people like Akame or Najenda, he knew that trying to avoid the question would be pointless.

So, he sighed heavily, lowering his head. "...yes."

Akame nodded slowly. "I...see..." she said slowly, her expression still troubled. "I...I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

"It..." he started out, trying to keep himself from breaking. "It was a long... a long time ago, Akame. I doubt you would remember me at all."

It hurt him, it really did... It hurt to lie to them like this. Especially to Akame.

"...what do you know about me?" she asked him, looking him in the eye.

And he answered truthfully. "I know you lost your parents. I know that you have a younger sister named Kurome, who remains in the Empire. I know that you were raised and trained to be an assassin. I know that Najenda brought you in when you started to question everything you thought you knew. I know that all you want is to be with Kurome, above everything else. And..." He gripped the sleeves of his shirt tightly. "That you would kill her, if it would ever come down to it."

Akame stared at him. For the longest time, her crimson red eyes stared back at him, boring into his own green eyes. He half-expected her to call him a liar, or demand how he knew everything about her. Instead, she smiled, showing a face that could have never belonged to a killer. "...I understand now, Tatsumi." she said. "You really are... a caring person, if you know this much about it."

He gave her a sardonic shrug, but smiled nonetheless. "That's what I'd like to think of myself, Akame." he told her. "And no matter what happens, I'll be there. It's the promise of a lifetime."

"Do you mean it?"

"Definitely."

Akame accepted this, and smiled once again before leaving.

* * *

When everyone returned, the base had been thrown into utter chaos as a party had ensued, with Tatsumi being none other than the chef. It instantly became crazed when the food was distributed, and word of Tatsumi and Leone's bet became public. Needless to say, the bookshop owner was crying tears of joy as he took Tatsumi by the hand and thanked him profusely, calling him a "god amongst men," much to his amusement. Mein was mocking Leone and laughing her ass off, while said blonde was growling, swearing she'd get Tatsumi back for this one day.

Outside of the base, however, Bulat and Najenda stood at the entrance. The conversation was obviously something important, as the woman looked tense, a cigarette found nowhere on her. Bulat himself leaned against the wall next to the entrance, arms folded over his chest. "...you're sure he said that?" Najenda asked, her tone tense. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Definitely." he nodded solemnly. "You could tell from his eyes. I'm telling you, Boss..." He looked at her, his face completely serious. "That kid... He's gone through hell, and came back scarred. And it's unlike anything we could possibly understand."

"I wouldn't be surprised..." the woman said, narrowing her eye up at the blackened sky. "After all... there is little that can endure the hell that the Harbinger's End brings, and even fewer that will come back unchanged."

"And yet, Purgatorio is still sleeping inside the Vualtim Exca." Bulat frowned. "How exactly could Tatsumi have fought that monster? It's been sealed away for more than a hundred years."

Najenda sighed, closing her eyes. "It may be..." she said. "...that Tatsumi knows more than he lets on."

 _-Kill the Discords (Part 1): END-_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, before you start shouting and screaming, "Where the hell have you been?!" Let me say this first, I cannot show attention to one story forever, you know. I am only human. I have things that keep me busy. Therefore, I will be busy, working on my other stories.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry I took so long making the latest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. After this, I will be working on my fanfics "Motley Crew of Fools," and "Through the Looking Glass." Also, I will be posting a new story that crosses over Akame ga Kiru with Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins, so yeah, that's something to look forward to.**

 **Also, after debate, the harem has been decided! The lucky girls are:**

 **Akame, Leone, Mein, Esdeath, Chelsea, and Seryu**

 **Good luck, Tatsumi... you're gonna need it~**

 **Anyway, you all have a wonderful day, night, wherever you live, please be safe!**

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride, out!**


	10. Imperial ArmsTeigu Report -Update-

**Imperial Arms/Teigu Report #2**

 **The Dragon King: Imperius**

 **User:** Tatsumi

 **Type:** Armor

 **Status:** Active

 **Biography:** Originally known as Incursio, the Demon Armor. It is an Imperial Arms created from the flesh of the Danger Beast Tyrant, who was also known as the Dragon King, as stated by Gaea. Tyrant was by far the most powerful out of all the Danger Beasts to exist, due to it's ability to adapt to any situation and climate. When it was defeated, it's flesh was stripped and was molded into armor. However, according to Gaea, Incursio is but a falsehood, as no one other than Tatsumi, has ever managed to unlock it's true power as Imperius.

 **Powers/Abilities** : Imperius possesses all of the abilities Incursio possessed, such as invisibility, enhanced defense and enhanced strength. Additionally, it's spear is now a giant bloody red blade. Since evolving, Imperius has developed different forms for different combat situations.

 _-Default Form: Sentinel:_ The default form of Imperius. It's form resembles Incursio's original armor design, except the cape is tattered, the armor is darkened, and the faceplate has a snarling mouth with fangs. This form is the most well-rounded, having excellent defenses and offensive capabilities. Despite being the weakest of Tatsumi's forms, it is able to withstand even a full-on assault from the Three Beasts simultaneously.

- _Defense Form: Legion:_ The defensive form of Imperius. It's form is the same as that of Incursio in it's original form, albeit lacking the cape, and is more heavily armored. As the defensive form, Tatsumi can withstand powerful attacks, even from point-blank assaults from the likes of Budo's own Imperial Arms. Unfortunately, this form restricts movement, and slows him down considerably.

- _Assault Form: Beast:_ The offensive form of Imperius. This form is the same as Incursio in it's first evolved state. In this form, Tatsumi is fast and agile, and is far stronger than any other form, sans Primal. However, because the armor is so thin, Tatsumi is more susceptible to attacks, though his superior speed makes up for it. The armor allows him to move so quickly it can bypass Demon Blood Extract's Trump Card, much like how Tatsumi first accomplished when Incursio evolved for the first time.

 _-Aerial Form: Dragoon:_ The aerial form of Imperius. This form is the same as Incursio in it's second evolved state, along with the addition of a tail, as well as sharpened fangs and claws. True to it's nature, Tatsumi is capable of aerial combat, and much like his Sentinel form, he has excellent defensive and offensive capabilities. His senses also become further heightened, able to see things farther, smell things from far away, even hear sounds from up to ten kilometers. In other words, it's perfect for scouting. Unfortunately, the form itself takes up a lot of energy, so he cannot use it for long.

 _-Primal Form: Tyrant:_ Imperius' ultimate form, and Trump Card. This form was used in the final battle against Purgatorio, and unlike others, has two stages. The first stage is similar to Incursio's first evolved form, except has black armor, wings, and a mask with a snarling mouth. In this form, Tatsumi's abilities are beyond what any human with an Imperial Arms could accomplish, as he was able to stand up against, and defeat, Purgatorio, which was considered to be the strongest of the Teigu. Not only does it boast incredible physical prowess, able to create giant craters with a single strike, it has greater speed than even it's assault form. The second stage is only used as a last resort, as when invoked, Tatsumi is completely overtaken by the Imperial Arms, and succumbs to his own primal instincts.


End file.
